ELSA: THE BOND OF FIRE AND ICE
by DJ066rapunz3l
Summary: This is Elsas first major adventure, after Arendelle was saved from mysterious snowmonster by a person with fire powers Elsa goes to find who it is and she has to return before Annas wedding. Elsa will travel with Nyobi, a girl with the power of fire who shares a special connection with Elsa, her big brother Atticus Elsas loverboy and their polar bear. MY LITTLE SEQUEL TO FROZEN
1. Chapter 1

Lets say Kristoff had a very rough week, First was the private meeting with Elsa. Kristoff decided to bring Elsa on a walk on the docks where they couldnt be bothered so he could ask Elsa something very important. "So… your majesty I… ummm" Kristoff was so nervous he felt like he was going to puke which made Ela worried because his face was extremely pale. He tried to take a breath and Elsa sat him down "Come on Kristoff dont tell me you brought me all the way out here just to be sick on me" Elsa tried to help him then suddenly Kristoff screamed at her "CAN I MARRY YOUR SISTER" He covered his mouth with both hands right away and Elsas eyes widened and she became very silent. Kristoff tried to say that alot better "Look… I love Anna with every inch of my heart and… I would love to spent the rest of my life with her but… i just need to know if you will be okay with it because of what happened with her last boyfriend…. well i think he was her boyfriend". Elsa was as still as a statue with her eyes widened even more which made Kristoff even more pale then Elsa smiled and said to him "I know you love my sister and it would be wonderful for you to marry her" Elsa then walked off and when Kristoff looked away taking a nice deep breath she jumped and made a very ridiculous giggle then accidentaly shot ice from her hand. She pulled herself together and contained her excitement. Kristoff was very glad that Elsa was happy that he was allowed to marry Anna but all the puke he swallowed ended up coming back up and he vomitted in the water.

For the rest of the week Kristoff tried to plan a perfect way to propose. He had to make it perfect because he believed Anna beserved the best and he sure was gonna make the best for the girl he loves. The trolls gifted him with a shiny crystal ring for Anna which he thought she would love, Elsa helped Kristoff with a nice suit to wear so he would look nice and she told Kristoff to wash or she will make him wash because the stink made Elsa sick. Elsa even helped Anna with finding her a nice dress for her special date with Kristoff.

On the night of the proposal Kristoff was taking a tap at the trolls place before getting ready. Trolls suddenly burst in and wake him up "ITS PROPOSAL DAY GET OUT OF BED" Kristoff suddenly was crushed by little trolls who came to sit on him "OKOKOKOK IM UP, IM UP" The little trolls ran off him and he slowly sat himself up and Bulda said "Kristoff your going to be late, you need to wash and brush your hair and your teeth and pluck your nose hairs" Kristoff was pulled by some trolls to help him but he wanted to clean himself "Its ok girls, i can clean myself".

Bulda was waiting next to Kristoffs bed with for him to come out and Grand Pabbie came in next to her along with some other trolls and suddenly he slowly walked out and he was all dressed in his nice suit Elsa made him and he smelt average. "Oh my boy, my goregous boy" Bulda said with tears as she came up to hug Kristoff and all the other trolls came up after and also gave him hugs. Sven looked through and he was very happy and he made cheeky little kissy faces "Go ahead make those faces all you want Sven, but ill be doing them at your wedding" Svens eyes widened and he shook his head. Kristoff grabbed the ring, hopped onto Sven and he rode of and as he did the trolls stood watching him leave, most of them cried abit.

Anna was also getting ready and she was super excited to finally have a nice night just with Kristoff all to herself because she hadnt seen Kristoff all week which felt like years to her. She skipped all over her room waiting for him to get here unpatiently and twirled around but accidentally hitting the walls and tumbling over but she still came up happy.

Elsa was waiting out the front for Kristoff to get here and was very nervous about the whole thing hoping it doesnt hurt anyone. She was saying "hurry up" repeatedly then he finally rode through the gates. Kristoff jumped off Sven and Elsa pulled him close so he could smell him. She took a very long wiff and gave him a very serious look "…All good" she backed off and watched as he walked inside to Annas room.

Anna became even more unpatient by the minute and just decided to sit down on her bed. She crossed her legs to one side then crossed them the other way and then started to bite her hand and suddenly there was a knock "Hellooooo" Kristoff said with a jolly voice while standing at the door. She bounces off the bed and tried to calmly walk to the door and put her cheeks down. Kristoff waits patiently and as her door opens Anna jumps out and onto Kristoff giving him a great big hug and kind of squealing in his ear. Anna pulled back from the hug then as Kristoff was about to speak she quickly kisses him which makes him forget what he was going to say because he would rather enjoy the kiss. After she pulls off from the kiss she says to him "Oh gosh i missed you like crazy… literally i have been nuts all week, what on earth have you been doing". Kristoff thought for a bit in what to say without spoiling anything "uhhh… how about we talk about it while walking" Anna yanked him outside and Kristoff led them to the garden.

When they got there Anna was quite confused wondering why Kristoff would want to be in the garden because that isnt like Kristoff he doesnt like flowers. "Anna come on" Anna just kept following him and led her to a nice little picnic by the water and a picnic basket that smells of chocolate. Anna's eyes widened and her cheeks went all the way up "Oh Kristoff, you did this?" He helped her onto the blanket and he said with a charming voice "Well i had a little help, but you were worth it" Anna gave him a loving smile then he reached into the basket and pulled out a really good looking chocolate cake. Anna clapped her hands with excitement and Kristoff pulled out two forks "Did you want a plate?" Kristoff asked keeping his charming voice on. Anna then grabbed the cake and pulled Kristoff down so that they were laying on their stomach and said "Who needs plates its just you and me" So they decided to eat the whole cake from the plate.

Anna told Kristoff about her week and he enjoyed just listening to her voice which took away his nervousness. He took Annas hand, helped her up on her feet and brought her closer to the water and there was a perfect view of the moon. "Wow… the moon looks… very beautiful" Anna said as she glanced at the moon. The only thing that was beautiful to Kristoff was Anna especially as her eyes dazzled in the moonlight he just couldnt take his eyes of her. Kristoff took both of Annas hands and as he faced her he started getting extremely nervous so he took a couple of deep breaths "Anna…you are the craziest and the most stubborness person i have ever met… But they are just few of the reasons why I love you" Anna giggled at that comment "I plan to start a big new adventure… and… i would like start it with you" He bent down on his knee and kept hold of Annas hand. Anna had know idea what on earth he was doing for the first second and suddenly she realised what was going on. Her eyes widened and her heart was beating so fast and she couldnt even move or breath, she became as still as a statue. Kristoff continued "All i need to know… is if you wanna start an adventure with me" Anna eyes got bigger everytime he said something. Kristoff getting more nervous "Anna…." He took one more deep breath and looked into Annas eyes with a smile "Will you marry me?". Straight away Anna jumped onto Kristoff and screamed but he fell back pulling Anna with her in the water.

Kristoff popped his head out of the water wondering what just happened. Anna then popped out of the water and put her arms around Kristoff still screaming for a while then she starts kissing Kristoff all over the face and she repeatedly says "OH, YES YES YES YES YEEEES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU KRISTOFF, I WILL I WILL I WILL!" she started having tears coming from her eyes and gave Kristoff a more romantic kiss that lasted for several moments. Kristoff thought he had fish going in his pants so he got out of the water and helped Anna out aswell and they laid together in the grass with Anna on Kristoffs chest just having a snuggle while soaking wet but they didnt care one bit. Kristoff felt more releaved than he ever felt in his life and Anna felt like she was on top of the world.

Kristoff then realised he forgot something "Wait, i have something for you" he sat up, reached into his pocket that was full of water and pulled out the ring which made Anna giggle of excitement and more tears started coming from her eyes. He took her hand and gently slid the ring on her finger and Anna just stares at it building up more tears and more happiness. Kristoff gently took Anna by her chin and raised her lips to meet his. Anna put her hands through his hair never wanting to let go and she deepens the kiss as Kristoff puts his arm around Anna squeezing her tight. They sat on the grass smooching away in the moonlight.

Kristoff helped Anna on her feet and she took her back up to the castle. Anna insists that Kristoff go to the trolls to give them the news and she will go tell Elsa and the rest of the kingdom. They both ran off still wet to go and tell everyone the news.

Kristoff and Sven arrived at the trolls with a plain face on and the trolls just stand there wondering what has happened and how did he get all soaked. He walked through a crowd slowly and everyone was getting worried especially Bulda as she kept walking behind him. She jumped infront of himand gave a very worried look the Kristoff smiles and sticks his thumbs up "she said yes". The trolls cheered very loudly and Hulda pulled Kristoff down hugging him extremely tight and more trolls joined in but he started getting crushed and tried to pull went to get something dry on then he said to Bulda "Im going back to Anna now, ill be back with her tomorrow i promise" as he walked off Bulda yelled "You Better"

Anna returns to the castle and enters a curious crowd like Kristoff she puts on a plain face and she is soaking wet. She walks up to the front door where Elsa is waiting and she stops "Well?….." Suddenly Anna smiles and holds up her hand with the ring then she tells Elsa "im going to get something dry on". Elsa closes the door as she leaves then as she walks off she hears a great big loud noise coming from outside and could tell that it was a cheering crowd. Anna goes to get some dry clothes on and she starts singing to herself and twirls around the room and stares at her ring. Suddenly Anna hears a knock at the window, its Kristoff pulling a cheeky smile on his face. Anna goes to open the window and she helps him in and straight away Kristoff pulls Anna close and he gives her a great big kiss. Anna pulls back and giggles "wow did we just get engaged…. seriously" Anna was still giggling as she talked then Kristoff answers her "We sure did… and soon you and me.. will be husband and wife" As he says that he picks up Anna which makes her giggle louder and plops her on the bed. Kristoff goes to sit down next to her and kisses her more and they sit on the bed smooching away even more then Kristoff stops just to tell her " i love you, Anna" as he stroked the hair out of her face she say "I love you more" Kristoff then added "No way honey" and Anna pulled him back in and they never let go.

I wont go any further than that but i can tell you when they woke up their hair was a birds nest, Annas legs was hanging of the bed and was Kristoffs arm and they were butt naked. And they forgot to lock the bedroom door WOOPS!


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa couldn't believe it, She said yes! she couldnt be more excited and neither could the people. Elsa was still outside after Anna went in just hoping she could celebrate with the people but sadly everybody was already making their way home to do it. The kingdom still had trouble trying to adjust to Elsa's powers. Elsa was going to have to celebrate by herself in her room. Elsa went up to her room and sat on the bed for a few minutes with a smile on her face thinking about how amazing it was that Anna was getting married, but she would have really liked to have someone to talk about that stuff with but there isn't anyone out there who is ready for her yet but her sister. Elsa had an idea to go and visit her parents graves but she was going to do it with Anna and she didnt want to disturb her so she went out herself.

"Hi mother… and father" Elsa sometimes liked to talk to them like they are listening. "Well… Anna's getting hitched" she didnt think that was the appropriate word and she tried to clean up that sentence "Uh.. i mean… Anna is getting engaged sorry". She smiled at them then she looked down at her knees and kept the conversation going. "Oh i miss you guys… like crazy…wish you were here with us". After about twenty minutes of chatting she went back inside.

Next day all of Annas friends gathered around her just to take a look at her ring and ask about the proposal. Elsa was in her room just reading but she had an urge to go out and hang with Anna but the girls she hands with say to Anna they dont like her and she doesnt want to see their disgusted faces. Anna bursts through the door into Elsas room and Elsa jumps up and squeaks abit. "Anna! what are you doing? why arent you with your friends?" Elsa says still trying to catch her breath then Anna answers "Ok i was finally able to convince my friends to let you come for tea with us" Elsas eyes widened, she did not want to see those girls she was afraid she would do something she shouldnt with her powers or she might get upset or angry at them. Elsa refused to go "huh.. oh nooooo way i am not seeing those girls". Anna begged her "Oh Elsa please… you need to get out there and socialize with normal people" Elsa turned her head away "in case you didnt realise Anna, im not completely normal" Anna then moaned "Your still a human being just with a…. special…gift" Elsa turned her head slowly giving er a snare "I am not leaving this room".

Anna was dragging Elsa out the door but it was extremely difficult because she kept running away. Anna eventually got her through the front doorway and Elsa was gripping on to the door handle so Anna pulled at Elsa's feet and pulled as hard as she could to yank her off. Elsas hand slipped off the handle and the two sisters fell to the ground and while Anna was down Elsa tried to make a run for it but Anna pulled her away but struggled to keep her from running "YOU CANT MAKE ME DO THIS ANNA" suddenly Anna and Elsa looked behind them to see Kristoff quite shocked to see the girls fighting but it gave Anna an idea.

"PUT ME DOWN KRISTOFF" Elsa was hanging over Kristoff's shoulder and Anna was behind trying to calm her "Come on Elsa just for one hour, cant you do one hour" Elsa yelled back "NOOO TAKE ME HOME" Anna tried to be reasonable "look just come and if it doesnt work out… ill never ask you to do this again" Elsa gave her a grouchy look then she smiled and nodded "Okay Anna" Anna smiled and told Kristoff to put her down. Kristoff carefully placed her on her feet and as Anna skipped on Elsa made a run for it "KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled as she ran back to catch her. They both grabbed her and Elsa growled at them both "Dont let go this time Kristoff" said Anna.

Elsa was sitting at a big round table surrounded by Anna's friends and she was righ next to Kristoff so she wouldn't run away. Everyone was talking so much it drove Elsa insane and kept giving her dirty looks. One of the girls, Vashti asked Anna "Sooooo Anna what dress are you gonna wear?" Anna looked down at the table not knowing what to say but Vashti continued before she could speak "Just remember dear if your going to pick a dress make sure its big and poofy like a real princess dress" another one of the girls Ingrid butts in the conversation "No you should make it slim so everyone can see your curves" sadly it turns into an argument and Elsa forces herself to jump up and scream "GEEZ WOULD YOU BE QUIET". Everyone stares at her with disgust then Vashti says "Oh there you go, self obsessed queen telling everyone what to do" Elsa was confused for a little moment because she wasnt anything like that. Anna jumps up and says to everyone "Ok maybe we should go outside for some fresh air".

When they all go outside, Anna holds on to Elsa and pulls her away "Elsa its ok ill help you out" Elsa yanks her arm away from Anna "Anna youcant help with this these girls just dont like me". One of the girls intrude the conversation and asks Anna if they could hold her ring. She didn't mind for a while but decided to let Elsa have a hold first. Elsa took the ring in her hand and Vashti says "Be careful Anna, she might freeze it" with a dirty voice and all the girls laugh. Elsa turns to Anna and says "i dont get it was that joke suppose to be funny". Elsa lost focus and accidentally dropped the ring. It started to roll away and Anna screamed out "AHH MY RING" Elsa jumps out and tried to freeze the ring still before it kept rolling but she miised and it made an icy mess "Dont worry Anna ive got this" Elsa slides on the ice trying to catch the ring but she only made the ground slippery and froze things as she slid past. Elsa fell on her stomach still sliding but end up catching up with the ring but they were heading to the water. Elsa completely screams and tries to stop by not freezing the ground anymore. Elsa rolledoff the ice knocking the ring out of itaswell. she just touches the edge of the water and as the ring slowly slides down she stops it by grabbing it. She stands up and looks behind at what a mess she made.

At dinner Elsa just looked down at her plate feeling completely stupid. Sadly Anna and Kristoff were going out for dinner so she was alone tonight. Elsa decided she wasnt gonna eat, shewad justgonna take a walk instead. She walked all around the castle talking to herself "Im fine im fine im fine i have Anna she can help me" but Elsa came to realize that Anna was right "WHY DONT PEOPLE LIKE ME" Elsa was lonely and just needed a decent friend because she knows that she cant just go to her sister all the time. She then started to wonder what it would be like if she was in Annas shoes, with really nice friends and…. her true love. Maybe someone will love Elsa and love who she is but she only sees the world where shes the only one with magic powers…. or is she…


	3. Chapter 3

Anna felt terrible about Elsa she was completely crazy to bring her to those girls, she felt extrmely disappointed in her friends and decided not to to hang out with them anymore because of the way they were treating Elsa. She was walking with Kristoff and decided to go cake shopping before dinner. They looked around at all the stores and how wonderful they look at night, all the lights and colours andthey ran around lauhing and just holding on to eachother.

Anna and Kristoff reach one of Anna's favourite bakerys where they make the best krumkakes in the world. They walk in and their noses start dancing at the smell of flavours that were coming everywhere. Kristoff says in delight "wow if my stomach were big enough id eat everything" The baker skips out of th kitchen and greets Anna and Kristoff "Hello there darlings" Anna loved the baker he was always happy everytime she sees him "Hi, were going cake shopping and… " The baker cut her off "Ah you what me to make it for you, YA DARN STRAIGHT I WILL" Anna pulled Kristoff ovr the front counter and helped her out.

The baker askes both of them "So.. what cake is your favourite huh?" Anna said "Chocolate, Definetly chocolate" then Kristoff adds "i like carrot cake" Anna turns to him "What really…." Anna jumps of exctement as an idea pops in her head " Oh Oh Oh A chocolate carrot cake ITS PERFECT" Kristoff smiles at her and kisses her forehead. The baker said with a big smile as he wrote down the order "it will be the cake of your dreams i promise both of you".

They both left the bakery with a krumkake each and headed to the docks. Kristoff was making a terrible mess trying to eat his cake and Anna kept laughing nd wasnt able to keep hers in her mouth either. Kristoff says with his mouth full "how do you eat this thing" Anna had trouble talking because she was laughing too hard. Anna helped him finish it up but couldn't stop laughing and it got Kristoff laughing aswell and he nearly spat out his food. He finally managed to swallow it but his face was an absolute mess and so was Annas face. Anna used a napkin to wipe her face but Kristoff wiped off the mess with his finger and licked it off. Anna snuggled into Kristoffs chest trying to breathe from all the laughing and Kristoff rested his head on hers just relaxing. Anna looked up at Kristoff with a sweet smile "I love you Kristoff" as Kristoff leaned in to kiss her he says back "i love you" they both shared a sweet romantic kiss then Kristoff says "wanna go get some dinner" and Anna answered "just a little bit longer".

Elsa heard the news that her sister is going to have a wedding on Christmas Day which was only two months away so it gave Anna plenty of time to prepare everything and Elsa was just gonna lay low in the castle until the wedding. At least Olaf was coming back from his vacation in Hawaii soon he wouldn't miss thi wedding for the world.

All the trolls were super happy that Kristoff was getting married and they couldn't stop partying. Pabbie however was able to keep calm and be excited at once. Suddenly the northern lights shoots down a funny looking light that gently hits the ground and everyone went stll just staring at it. Pabbie went up to the light and lightly touched it with his finger and then images were showing from it. There was giant snow monsters and sparks of green lightning coming from a person and destroying the kingdom. Pabbie was hoping this little prophecy was just a fake "if this is true how do we stop it" suddenly the picture changed and shwed Elsas snowflake. Pabbie didnt know what this prophecy had to do with Elsa then it showed a picture of another symbol but it was in flames and he assumed it was some sort of sun-like picture. The two symbols blended together and it made a strange sun snowflake. The magic light shot back up to the northern lights and everyone was scared. Hulda went up to Pabbie worried " what was that, what did it mean" Pabbie was confused he has never been given a prophecy like this but he knew it what it was he just didnt fully understand it."There's going to be an attack on Arendelle and i think… it will happen on the wedding" everyone gasped and Hulda said "WHAT NO" Pabbie tried to calm everyone down he said he think it will happen on the wedding he wasnt sure but he was going to keep an eye on the kingdom until the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Well we are only a week and a half away from Christmas Day also the Big wedding. Today everyone was helping decorate the town and Anna and Kristoff were helping Marshmallow who came back from the North Mountain to put up the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the courtyard. Elsa however was only watching everything from the front doorway happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. Christmas was also a good time for Elsa to use her powers and everyone came to enjoy her powers especially in in the Winter.

Anna called Elsa "Come on Elsa help us" Elsa shook her head smiling justto let her know she will be fine. Anna skated over to her, she was getting heaps better at it "Oh come on, its your turn to put up the star this year". Anna pulled her over to the tree and Marshmallow lifted her up. Elsa used her magic to make an ice star on top of the tree and it sparkled like a disco ball.

On that night everyone gathered in the courtyard and they all skated around the Christmas tree. Elsa was happy to be able to have happy faces looking at her and how she made the people happy aswell.

Anna and Kristoff were out on the docks having a snuggle and looking out at the frozen fjord, it wasnt completely frozen itwas just thin ice coming up ontop. Anna looked over to Kristoff "Heheheee i cant believe it, next week is our wedding we since far" Anna started to imagine it all "We gonna be so happy, we could move into a nice little house by the beach" Kristoff then added to that "Or a lake"

Anna kept going "And maybe have a kid or two... maybe inthe future not right away, and maybe a girlfriend for Sven"

Kristoff didnt want to imagine that at the moment "WOAH NO WE DONT NEED TO BRING THAT UP" Anna though it would be cute for Sven to have a reindeer girlfriend.

As Kristoff was looking out the fjord her saw a big white ball moving around in the distance. Anna looked at him realizing he wasnt listening and tried to get back his attention and suddenly there was a great big 'ROAR' from the distance. Kristoff was still staring at the white ball as it started to come their way and points itout for Anna "My gosh Anna theres something coming this way" Anna was trying to see it then it let out another loud ROAR! Anna then realized the white ball looked abt like Marshmallow when she saw legs and arm on it. Kristoff got worried and brought Anna back to the castle to warn everyone.

Elsa and the people didnt hear a thing going on outside. Kristoff and Anna ran to Elsa trying not to knock anyone over. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa theres something coming this way some big monster" Elsa though she was crazy "Ha what a monster". Suddenly a guard that was watching over the gates yells out "MONSTER! MONSTER COMING FROM THE FJORD" everyone was panicking and Elsa went out to try and stop the monster.

Anna tried to stop her but shepulled away and headed out the fjord. she froze the water where she was walking and suddenly a great big snow monster jumped up infront of her. Marshmallow came aswell and tried to get them away but he got squashed flat and turned back to snow. Elsa shot ice at them trying to shoot them away but everytime she did the monsters were absorbing the ice making them bigger. Her magic was useless then from the castle comes a great big fireball aiming at the monsters. It landed infront of them and they went around it. The monsters were trying to grab Elsa so she ran for it but they blocked her every corner and couldn't escape.

Elsa saw the fire on the fireball rising up and twirling around like streamers. She had no idea what was happening. As the monster tried to grab her the fire streamers were swirling around one of them and melting bits of the monster but some of it remained solid ice. Elsa had no idea where it was coming from then one of the other monsters tried to grab her but the monster exploded and through it was a person who had fire coming from both hands. The person landed infront of Elsa looking like it was going to protect her. As the last monster makes an attack the guy shoots great big glowing heatwaves over it and it slowly melts but big chunks of ice were left behind. Elsa looks over at the stranger wondering if she is able to see the strangers face. "YOUR MAJESTY LOOK OUT" one of the guards fire an arrow at the person but shoots back at the arrow with a fireball.

The stranger swirls around its magic and makes a horse out of fire then runs across the fjord. Anna runs to Elsa completely glad she is ok but Elsa was curious about that person and starts to skate across the ice super fast to catch up with the person. Anna tried to stop her but she was already blasting across the fjord. Elsa manages to catch up with the stranger and she yells out "HEEEY WHO ARE YOU" The person wasnt listening but Elsa kept yelling "HEEEY STOP!" the stranger raised its hand and planned to stop her from following but Elsa raised her hand too. They both blasted at eachother but the magic exploded and knocked them both out. The magic sent shockwaves across the kingdom nearly tipping it down.

After the magic completely settles the stranger stands up and tries to regain her balance. the stranger sees Elsa still unconscious and floating away on ice. The stranger didnt want people coming its way so she pushed the ice Elsa was on to the castles way and ran off accidentally leaving something behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna and Kristoff are with Elsa in her room as she wakes up from the nasty explosion. "Oh my gosh Elsa are you ok?" Anna says as she takes her hand. Elsa pulls her hand off Anna in pain which gives her a big fright "Oh no Im sorry Elsa" Elsa didn't mean to scare her she had a lot of pain in her wrist "Its ok Anna, Ow! my wrist". Anna was hoping her wrist wasnt broken and gave her hand a few kisses but it made the pain worse when she picked it up.

Kristoff brought in some ice for her wrist until the doctor arrived. Anna went on asking questions but she was talking so fast Elsa couldn't understand a word she was saying "Anna calm down" Anna tried to catch her breath and asked her properly "What happened out there why did you go after the guy?" Elsa looked down at her hands, she wasnt really sure how to explain what was happening. "Well... i was just curious thats all... i just wanted to know who it was". The doctor finally arrived, he went staight over to Elsa "How are you dear are you recovering well". Elsa then answered "well my wrist is really sore" The doctor carefully picked up Elsas wrist and Anna asked Elsa "Did you land on your wrist when you crashed or something?"

"No i think it was when i shot at the person and it must have blasted my hand back or something" Elsa said as she tried to think about what happened. Suddenly the doctor gives Elsa a serious look "My lady, i dont think it is really appropriate of a queen to have a tattoo" Elsa had no idea what he was talking about, she would never get a tattoo. Elsa had a very confused look then the doctor says "Come on you dont have to lie about it" Elsa pulls her hand away from him and says to him "What are you talking about i dont have a tat..." as she shows her wrist to the doctor she sees the tattoo. Elsa stares at it quite freaked out, it was her snowflake and some other kind of symbol in it aswell and alot of other details going up her hand. "Whaat, i didn't put this on me" The doctor bandaged up her wrist and told Elsa "Its alright My lady, its nothing to be embarrassed about heaps of people have them" As he finished up Elsa yells "I DID NOT PUT THAT ON MY ARM" Elsa turns to Anna and Kristoff "Did you put the tattoo on me" They both shook their heads.

One of the guards came in to the room "Your majesty, we have recovered possessions of the stranger... with the fire magic" Elsa went out to look, it was a small box with the initials 'N.T.T'. Elsa took a look in the box to make sure nothing in the box could be harmful. All it was, was papers, some of drawings that looks like a childs work, and a map of the land. On the map was circled the island of Svalbard and another small place in it called Shellborn P. which was circled in Svalbard and one about a three day trip away from Arendelle and Elsa had no idea what Shellborn P. meant. She wondered if maybe thats where the stranger was heading to.

"NO WAY YOU ARE NOT LEAVING" Anna couldn't believe she was hearing this. Elsa wanted to go out and look for the person hoping he or she will have answers to maybe where her powers came from and maybe be able to get rid of them. Elsa begged Anna "Oh come on ill be back before the wedding i promise" Anna yells again "I DONT CARE YOU COULD HAVE DIED TODAY I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN" Elsa tried to convince her that she will be fine and she has to do this. "please Anna, i have to do this... and... idont know i just really need to know about my powers... and this mark on my hand proves that the stranger i blasted might know something". Anna wanted her to know everything she needed to know but it was a really bad time. "Elsa... please dont do this now... i promise we can do this after the wedding but please... not now" Elsa hugged her sister but she was so desperate to go.

Elsa couldn't sleep, she lied on her bed all jumpy inside she really wanted to go find the stranger. She started to walk around the room talking to herself "come on Elsa you can do this... should i do this?... come on come on come on this is my only chance" Elsa tried to keep herself in her room and not to go anywhere. She couldn't take it anymore.

Elsa dressed herself up in something suitable for outdoors, tidied up her hair, made a note for Anna to know she is gone, she grabbed the strangers box and pulled out the map. She packed the box and a little dagger and went down the stables. She grabbed her horse but then she started to feel very nervous she had never done anything like this before. She had to face her fears sometime. Elsa rode off into the night double checking the map every five minutes hoping she doesnt get lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa travelled through a great big blizzard and she tried to use her magic to help abit but it was still difficult, took two days to get through. After it was over she was able to make some more progress with the trip, She was very dizzy after going up and down a couple of hills and may have been sick a couple of times.

It was night time and Elsa was trying to stay awake and she was also trying to stay on the horse. Elsa was so tired she just wanted to sleep in her bed. "Wow we are here" Elsa realized that she reached her destination but there was nothing there. She looked at the map carefully and saw she was at the right place but no Shellborn P. which left Elsa completely lost. "Thats just GREAT! i have been led to nowhere, Anna was right i should have waited but NOOOO" Elsa then accidentally shot ice out of her hand.

Suddenly an arrow comes flying across Elsa. There were people hiding up in th mountain next to her and soon they jumped out and chased Elsa. Elsa rode as fast as she could but they were coming from everywhere. One of the men knocked Elsa off her horse and she landed hard on the ground. Elsa yelled out for the horse to come back but it kept running and she was surrounded by men with big swords. She planned to shot at them but one of the men put special black gloves on her and they stopped her from using her powers. The men grabbed Elsa "You are unde arrest for the crime of sorcery" Elsa was frightened as ever "Wait where are you taking me?" No one answered her and brought her on a boat. The boat took off through the cold waters and Elsa panicked the whole way.

As they reach land Elsa sees a giant wall, it was so big it looked as tall as a mountain where Elsa was standing. Elsa was pulled off the boat and she was brought to the gates that were the only way passed the walls. Slowly the gates open and as they do Elsa looks up at the watchtower that was right above the gates then Elsa gets moved in the gates and she is thrown onto the ground. Elsa stands up and brushes off all the dirt and snow and suddenly a man with three eyes comes up to Elsa and scares the living daylights out of her. Elsa loos around and sees its some sort of giant city but it was full of poor people and... magic people. Everyone was trying to steal Elsas things and she kept running away. Most of the people had magic, someone was shooting birds with magic, others were shooting people with wands. Elsa wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally ran into a sign which knocked her out.

Elsa wanted this to be all a dream, she has never been this scared in her life and she just wanted to go home. Elsa woke up in some sort of library and was lying on a pile of books. Everything was very quiet and it was sunny outside but Elsa was still freaked out. She got up on her feet and looked around to see if anyone was there but there was not a sound. Suddenly she hears singing and some books stacking and looks around every corner of her eye wondering where it was coming from.

She then sees books falling from one of the isles and a very short man with wings flying around picking up books. Elsa slowly approaches him and sneaks up at the end of the bookshelf watching the little flying man. Elsa has never seen anything like this before she couldn't believe it was real, and then the little flying man spots Elsa watching him and gets a big fright along with Elsa. "Oh my gosh im sorry" Elsa helps the little man pick up his books and kind of stares at him weirdly then he says "Thankyou dear" Elsa couldn't help but asking "Excuse me what exactly are you" The man quickly responds "This is a spell ok, once i pay back the witches they'll turn me back i am not an actual fairy".

"My name is Prof. Steam dont ask about the name please" Elsa shook her head "I wasn't going to". Now it was a good time for Elsa to ask some questions "Excuse me what is this place?"

As Prof. Steam poured Elsa some tea he told her "This is Shellborn, its a prison for magical beings or anyone that has allowed it" So Elsa realizes she isin a prison which freaks her out even more. "What! Prison! Shellborn is a prison!" says Elsa, She pulls out the map she had and shows it to the professor and he tells her "Yep Shellborn is on the edge of Svalbard and on your land which is over the sea is where they board people onto the boat and bring them here" Elsa then asked "How do i get out of here?" Sadly Prof. Steam answers "Im sorry but there is no way out".


	7. Chapter 7

"There must be something i can do, i cant stay here!" If Elsa spent her whole life here she would never see Anna again, or see her get married. Prof. Steam tried to calm her down "Oh dear we all dont want to be here, we all have families that we miss dearly but... there is nothing we can do about it". Elsa fell to her knees crying, she was so scared knowing she will probably never see Anna or her home ever again.

Prof. Steam didnt like looking at the lovely lady crying on the floor. He then had an idea "My dear, i may not be able to get you out of this place, but i can get you out of those gloves" Elsa looked at her hands realizing she wasn't able to use her powers with the gloves "Do you know how to take them off" Elsa asked him. Prof. Steam then answered her "No but the people that own the shoe shop do, i can take you there". He pulled Elsa up her feet "But remember this is secret, you cant tell anyone about them removing our gloves or the king will kill them and probably us too".

Elsa walked through the street following Prof. Steam to the shoe shop "Whos the king"?. " The king?... Oh the king, yes the king was ruler of another land but sadly his entire family was killed by an extremely evil witch" Elsa was very curious about the witch then Prof. Steam continued "That is why this place was made hopefully he will be ableto catch her andif that ever happens... they will let us all go". Suddenly they accidentally crash into some drummers that are playing inthe middle of the street and Elsa sees that one of the guys has four arms. As they keep walking they reach the sign that points them up the right hill and start walking up but Prof. Steam has wings so he can fly up. Elsa was pretty tired as they reached the half way point "Come on how far is this place?!" said Elsa in her loud but tired voice. Prof. Steam looked over to Elsa "All the way to the top dear".

Soon as they reached the top where it was very foggy Elsa finally sees a really tall house and as she walked up closer to it she sees a hanging sign the shape of a shoe that says 'Te Tau Shoes' Elsa had something come up from the back of her head but couldn't figure out what it was. Prof. Steam looked over at Elsa "dont worry dear i know these people they wouldn't hurt a fly" Suddenly a piece of metal comes out the window and breaks it and Elsa starts to hear yelling from the inside. Prof. Steam keeps Elsa away from the door and says to her "its alright... yes they are usually like this.. breaking things and bad mouthing eachother" He didnt really have anything else to say so he went to the door and Elsa slowly followed. He gently knocked on the door first but nobody head anything and then he did it again but still nothing. He turned to Elsa and asked her to knock on the door for him and so she made a real big bang on the door and she was able to hear the people inside saying to open the door. Elsa heard more arguing and big footsteps coming at the door.

The door swings open and standing right infront of Elsa was a guy with a great big metal mask. The guy stares at Elsa for a while and Elsa is trying to look away. The guy then says which sounds like a flirty voice "Helloooo" Elsa looks at him for a second "Hi" abit shocked at what he was wearing he kind of looked like a big soldier. Prof. Steam butts in "Ahh Mr. Te Tau its me" The guy turns to Prof. Steam and he tells him "Sorry to be a bother, she needs her gloves removed" As the guy nods Elsa moves back a little bit trying to avod his burnt smells that are all over him. The guy then starts talking to her "Yeah sorry about the suit... i use for protection... of fire.. so i dont burn my face off" Elsa nodded her head then looked away again. The guy took off his mask and Elsas eyes widened.

Elsa began to stare at him for a moment, looking at his hair, his eyes, his facial hair, his mouth, his nose... Elsa thought his face was gorgeous. She looked away as he looked back at her and he put out his hand "sorry ma'm Atticus Te Tau...of the Te Tau Shoes" Elsas eyes widened widened again at his eyes then looked down at his hand and lightly shook it introducing herself aswell " ... Oh Elsa...Of Arendelle". Elsa couldn't get him out of his mind or his name which was Atticus. And she tried with every inch of her body not to look at him.


	8. Chapter 8

What Elsa didn't know was that Atticus was attracted to Elsa twice as much and kept peeking and waving at her. Prof. Steam asked Atticus "Are you able to help me out aswell i have a broken bookshelf that need repairing and i was told you were able to help" Atticus took of the big fire suit he had on and Elsas cheeks turned bright red looking at his very large chest, she tried so hard not to get any images in her head or look at him anymore but her cheeks just went more red and she couldn't stop smiling.

Prof. Steam then said to Elsa "You can just stay here with these people and they will help you out" Elsa kept her head down and nodded and as Atticus went off with Prof. Steam he said to Elsa "You can go inside my little sister will help with ya gloves... See ya later" and he gave her a wink before he turned off. Elsa went inside and leaned against the door trying to breathe, she has never seen anyone so godly in her life "Wow... come on Elsa pull yourself together dont get distracted by him... his gorgeous green eyes WHAAATNO!" Elsa tried to keep her head on and not let anything... or anyone come inside. "Oooooh shoes... lots of shoes" Elsa walked around the shop and she is pretty much surrounded by shoes, well of course she is shes in a shoe shop.

Elsa loved so many pairs of shoes she wished she could wear them all, but there was one amazing pair of shoes that caught her attention; It was a shiny pair of metal boots. Elsa immediately put the other shoes down and went for the boots but she wondered because they werent on the shelves but in the workshop if she would be allowed to touch them. She just walked up to them and had a nice look first but she found a little burnt spot on the heel and thought it would be best to clean it off.

Before she was able to touch it a metal stick comes flying at her finger. It stopped her finger from going any further. she slowly looks over to wear the metal stick is coming from and it is actually a person with a sword... well that must be the sister.

The girl says to Elsa "The shoe is still hot" Elsa realized she wasn't gonna chop off her finger but push it away before she burns it off. "I just finished shaping it, dont want it to be destroyed after three months of work" She carefully rubbed off the burnt spot with a cloth. Elsa stood behind the girl feeling quite embarrassed and didn't say a word.

The girl turned around still wondering what is she still doing here and asks her "What do you want?" with a decent but angry voice. Elsa holds up her hands "i just need the gloves removed... that's all". Elsa looked away hoping she wasn't going to pull out her sword "What are you doing with a sword by the way" The girl stares at the sword for a moment quite confused herself "i dont actually know"

Elsa was sitting down with her arm on the table but she wasn't able to see what was going on which made her nervous "Ok what are you doing to me... is it gonna hurt?" The girl quickly responds "Just gonna blast the gloves dont worry wont hurt a bit" When she mentioned the word 'blast' Elsa screamed "WHAAAAAT" she started to move her arm around but it was making it very difficult for the girl to do anything so she grabbed her arm tightly "dont move or it will definitely hurt" she started to remove the glove but Elsa couldn't see what was going on.

'BAM' the glove was off and Elsa accidentally froze the table. The girl wasnt very shocked as Elsa thought she would be "sorry" Elsa said. The girl took Elsas other hand to do the other glove "can you stay still this time".

Elsa was led out the door by the girl "yea thanks for your help" and as she turned off she dropped the little box that came from the stranger and the girls eyes widened as she saw it. Elsa realized that the initials 'N.T.T' actually sounded like 'Te Tau' but what could the 'N' stand for. She looked at the girl who was staring at the box and Elsa couldn't help but ask ".. Do you know who this belongs to?" The girl had her eyes on the box for a while but when she was asked who it belonged to she looked at Elsa.

Elsa saw that she was nervous which meant something "because someone came to Arendelle which is where i live and had strange fire magic" The girl came out at slammed the door shut. She was giving Elsa a serious face "i was just wondering if it could be your brother" She was backing up on Elsa looking like she was gonna kill her "well.. your brothers name doesnt start with N... so..." The ground started to freeze as she walked back but she stopped "It must be you"

The girl actually thought Elsa was here to kill her and planned to kill her first. Suddenly Atticus is coming up the hill followed by a bunch of witches. "Oooooh what do we have here" The witches grab Elsa and hold a knife at her neck. Atticus runs out "Hey put her down guys!" the witches start shooting at his feet and Elsa tries to stop them but she thought it would be best not to use her magic.


	9. Chapter 9

The girl steps up and tells the witches "Come on guys, put the girl down and stop bullying my brother" the witches laugh at her comment thinking who the heck is she to tell them what to do. One of the witches yell out in the girls face "Oooo what are you gonna do bout it little girl" Elsa tried not to use her magic but the ground started to freeze very slowly under her feet.

The girl pushed up her sleeves and gives a sneaky smile "So tell me... how do you.. kill a witch?" the witches are still laughing at her and they say "Every stupid idiot knows hot to kill a witch" the girl continues "Yeah but... i have a personal favorite way". Suddenly her hands start blazing with fire and the witches start shooting again. The girl shoots big balls of streaming fire at them and the witches back up from it "AAAAH FIRE" she finished off with a great big blast for the witches and they all run off.

Elsa was right in the middle of this but she didn't get burnt once. She saw the fire go right over her. Atticus runs over to Elsa "My gosh are you alright girl" Elsa didn't know who was helping her until she looked up and went all red in the face again. Elsa then started to freak out and yell at the girl "YOU"

the girl then says "Huh"

"YOU"

"ME"

"rjsjdheshd... YOOOU"

"what did i do?"

Elsa began to walk up to her "It was YOU, YOU SHOT ALL THAT FIRE, YOU NEARLY KILLED ME" The girl added "But i didn't". Elsa paused for a moment, they stood still for a moment and then Elsa hugs her "You saved me... twice". The girl feels weird getting hugged by some person she just met.

Atticus yells at the girl "Hey where are your gloves?". Elsa backs off and the girl turns around "oh.. i just took them off for a while" Atticus goes inside for a second and brings out her gloves "put them back on now, you know your not suppose to take them off"

"Calm down Atticus, it was just for a while"

"Do you know how dangerous you get without them"

"Stop calling me dangerous, IM NOT DANGERO..."

The girl loses her temper and accidentally blasts fire out which nearly blows up some houses. Elsa is still confused and feels very awkward just standing behind them. The girl snatches her gloves off Atticus "There, not gonna take them off" Atticus planned to say something but he sighed and walked inside. Elsa slowly walked up to her "im sorry... if i caused any trouble.. im not here to hurt anyone... i just came to talk to you.

She turns to Elsa "What.. trouble?... no Atticus is like this all the time and those witches... i think he went out with the guys sister" Elsas eyes widened at that comment, hopefully he wasn't always like that "Anyway... Im Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she sticks her hand out and the girl slowly sticks her hand out aswell. Elsa then said "So i guess your name starts with N" The girl finally answers her question "Nyobi"

Elsa tries to say her name "Huh Naomi"

"No Nyobi"

"Ohhh Nyomi"

"NyoBI!"

Hopefully Elsa was able to remember that. Well Elsa found out nearly everything, she found out that the little box belongs to 'Nyobi Te Tau' and it was her who saved her at Arendelle. Elsa gave back the box to Nyobi "sorry i borrowed the map so i could find you" Suddenly Nyobi heard Atticus calling her "NYOBI, WHY NOT YOU INVITE THE GIRL FOR DINNER" Elsa backed off "Maybe that is not such a good idea". Nyobi pulled Elsa in the house "Aww come on its Mac and Cheese night and we always make too much leftovers" Elsa couldnt say no to Mac and Cheese.

Going up the stais was very scary for Elsa because of the fact there were no sides on them. Nyobi asked Elsa "How long have you had your powers" Elsa answered "Oh i was born with them" Nyobi caught Elsa before she fell off the stairsr "Ah ok me too, not everybody is born with their powers... like Atticus his power was given to him when he turned sixteen" Elsa was now more curious about Atticus now knowing he also has a power. The girls make it to the top and Elsa is surrounded by lots of interesting decorations and pictures. She sees a giant symbol above the fireplace and asked "Wow did you make this Nyobi?". Nyobi answered her "No thats the family mark, we are a magic family" Atticus says to Nyobi "Hey could you start the fire please, unlike you i actually get cold" Nyobi shoots fire in the fire place and Elsa wonders how she did it with the gloves on "Hold on, how did you do that with the gloves on" Nyobi shows her the gloves "My uncle made them for me, they're just to keep my fire under the limit and they're great for when im moody" Elsa thought gloves like that is something she could use. Elsa then walks over to Atticus "Sooo... don't you like the cold?"

Atticus quickly put down the plate he was holding and went right over to Elsa "well... its not that the cold is bad its very natural... im just not good with cold"

"Oh so you wont like my powers then"

"What? you have powers?"

Elsa showed him her power and thought maybe he wasn't gonna be impressed. "Woah, that is the coolest ice i have ever seen" Nyobi was looking at them both stangely. Elsa was enjoying him too much and accidentally froze his arm that was now stuck to the table they were next to. Elsa completely freaked out "Oh gosh imsosorry" She backed away from him. Atticus tried to go to her but he wasn't able to move "No Elsa its fine, its just ice, no harm done". Elsa backed up onto something big, fluffy and very snuggly "Oooh this feels nice" Nyobi then said to Elsa "Yea thats not a chair" Elsa saw a head come from the big fury thing and jumped onto Nyobi's back. "AAAAAH WHATS A MONSTER DOING IN YOUR HOUSE?" Nyobi told Elsa "first of she is a polar bear, second of all she is not a monster, and third.. she is actually very lazy" Elsa came down from Nyobi and gave the polar bear a little belly rub hoping she wont bite "So... whats her name" Nyobi answered another question for Elsa which was getting very annoying "here name is Destiny" but there were more questions to come.


	10. Chapter 10

In Arendelle, Anna is putting the final touches on her dress and muttering about Elsa, is she ok, how could she break her promise. Suddenly theres a knock at the door and Anna quickly puts the dress away "Just a minute". Kristoff walks in and sees that Anna is very busy and has made a mess in her room "Oh are you... thats ok ill just leave you be". "No Kristoff don't leave" Anna said quite desperately, she did need some company.

"Has your sister come back yet" Kristoff said as he helped Anna clean up her mess. Anna tried so hard not to cry but she ran to him and balled her eyes and Kristoff pulled her close, she was so scared for Elsa it had been four days and there were six days until the wedding. "OH I TOLD HER NOT TO GO" Kristoff didn't know the full story of what was going on but he tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Anna kept going on about Elsa "I THOUGHT SHE PROMISED, she could be hurt or she could have been kidnapped and shes starving to death... i know i am... at the moment i actually am" Anna yelled out the hallway "COULD SOMEONE MAKE A SANDWICH PLEASE.. MAYBE THREE... AND A TALL CHOCOLATE SHAKE.. PLEASE" Kristoff then said to Anna "Come on, your sister has ice powers im sure if she were kidnapped she would have freezed their butts off".

"Could you puts some lights on Nyobi" Nyobi lit up the lights in the house and lit a little candle that sat in the middle of their very small round table. Elsa slowly nibbled on some of her Mac and Cheese just to make sure it didn't taste funny. Everyone was very silent as they ate their food even when they were eating, you could hardly hear a thing besides the sounds of their pet polar bear eating her fish. Elsa decided to maybe start making conversation "So... where were you guys from?" Atticus answered her "Oh we were from here on Svalbard... in a very special place" Elsa tried not to make eye contact with him but Elsa was finding it extremely hard. Nyobi rolled her eyes at his stupid talk, Atticus then asked Elsa "So where did you get your ice..." Nyobi butted in "My gosh, so you can talk to other people about how awesome their power is but you always tell me how dangerous mine are" Elsa was uncomfortable around the arguing but she didn't want to disrespect the people who let her in their home and fed her, hopefully the arguing doesn't go on all the time. Atticus didn't even look at her after she says that and just looked at his food then Nyobi picked up her bowl and went downstairs.

Elsa asked Atticus "this is probably none of my business but.. do you guys have arguments like that all the time" Atticus looked at Elsa with a plain face but it turned into a smile very quickly "Actually... we don't talk at all.. today was the first argument but we were handling hot metal" Elsa thought maybe she could help because she kind of had the same problem herself once. She placed her hand on his "Did something happen that made you two so distant" Atticus looked at his hand touching hers and his cheeks went up but the question Elsa asked turned the smile into a really serious look.

Elsa pulled away thinking he made him uncomfortable "Nevermind that question, that was way too far". Atticus took her hand back assuring she wasn't too much "No Elsa its fine... shes not that kind of person that takes things... lightly...and im afraid of what she might do if..." Atticus was out of words and bad memories where coming in his head, Elsa could even see something from his past was bothering him "Look, maybe we wont talk about it anymore... lets talk about something else" said Elsa. Atticus really glew when he saw Elsa smile and may have raised his eyebrows a couple of times but that was the first smile she saw that wasn't a flirt which made Elsa nearly melt in her seat and she could hardly release a snowflake from her hand. She still needed to keep her head on because she needs to get out of Shellborn, Nyobi somehow managed to get out and thought maybe she could help. Elsa thought maybe she shouldn't be letting Atticus get inside her head and it would be best to not go any further than friends... well she will try


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa walked downstairs to find Nyobi hoping she was alright, On the way mumbling about Atticus and trying not to let him get to Elsa because that smile she saw drove her nuts.

Nyobi was outside with some very small bongo drums and she was just playing around. Elsa was peeking behind the wall watching her play and suddenly Destiny comes around and plops right next to Nyobi "Hey girl, is Atticus being a pain in the butt" Destiny made a funny groan "Ill take that as a yes". Nyobi started to play a little song for Destiny and she nodded her head to the beat of the bongos. Nyobi hugged her bongos "Gaah i love you, my favorite gift from Uncle Kayota.. from his trip to Brazil" She lied on Destiny still hugging her bongos.

"Nice song" Elsa popped in and accidentally gave Nyobi and Destiny a fright. Nyobi looked over to Elsa "GEEZ.. can i help you?" Elsa forgot what she wanted to say for a moment and was studdering. Elsa cleared her throat "I want you to take me back to Arendelle... please" First thought in Nyobis mind, WHAT THE HECK WHO DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS. Nyobi then cleared her throat and said "Sorry No can do, im only able to get myself out" Elsa went down to her knees and begged her "Please i need to get back, my sisters wedding is coming"

"Well alot of people here have someone else getting married and cant see there weddings cause they cant leave"

"Please Nyobi YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS THE WAY OUT OF HER.."

Nyobi quickly put her hand over Elsas mouth because of her yelling "could you keep you voice down with that, i don't want the whole place to know..." Nyobi moved her hand on her mouth wishing she never said that. That gave Elsa an idea "Get me out of Shellborn or i will tell everyone that you know". "WHAAAT!" Nyobi was lost for words "But.. i... come on Elsa, its hard enough getting me out but getting both of us out its tricky.. ok maybe not but Atticus will not let it happen i wasn't actually suppose to be in Arendelle he said no.. i have to bring Atticus" Elsa stood up trying to be the one in control "Well find a way". Nyobi didn't know what to do, hopefully it will be as easy as she thinks.

"WERE DOING WHAT" Nyobi had to tell Atticus that she was going to try break Elsa out and she wanted him to help "Look maybe we can get ourselves out aswell and we can go home" Atticus was furious knowing that this could be extremely dangerous "So what is you plan exactly Nyobi, huh?

"We are gonna blast through the wall and run for it"

"And what if they follow?"

"Well just hide"

"Hide.. asdfghjk..Nyobi theyll know where we are heading and they will follow us and the cant follow us.. they will find our home which they ar not allowed to find, TOTALLY SECRET!"

Elsa comes in the conversation "Atticus, i know this is risky but please there has to be a way" Nyobi looked at the map of Svalbard and spots some caves up in the mountains "I have an idea, we can run to the mountains and hide in the caves until Shellborn goes back and there will be something there for Elsa to get her back to Arendelle so WE ALL GET WHAT WE WANT" Atticus still finding ways out of this "But it will take two days to get there, im sorry but i cant let anything happen to you Nyobi, i know you want to help Elsa but... ARGH" Atticus walked into the kitchen and Nyobi whispered into Elsas ear "Did i mention he is protective of me, thinking im gonna burn someones face off" Elsa walks over to Atticus hoping she can help him. Atticus says to Elsa without Nyobi hearing "I have to protect her, from turning into a monster... but shes not and she might accidentally do something she will regret" Elsa then sad to him "Dont you trust her"

"i do i just... i don't want her to hurt... or kill.. anyone she has a bad temper and she might get out of control and her powers are really uncontrollable"

"So are mine...I think what she needs is support from her big brother.. its ok to be afraid for her.. just be there when she needs you"

Nyobi sitting on the table not able to hear a word. Atticus walks over to Nyobi "You promise not use your powers unless you really need to.. not want to, need to" Nyobi nodded while looking at her hands and as Atticus walked off to pack some stuff for both of them she stares at him wishing he wasnt so scared of her, but he was scared of her magic taking control over her because of her bad past with her powers and doesnt think the magic gloves are gonna help with everything. But he promised his parents he would look out for her when she needed her but other things happened in the past that bothered him and he was afraid to tell her because of what Nyobi will do if she does, will she go on a rampage and kill people.

Elsa went to Nyobi and she saw the mark on her wrist that was hanging out from her bandage "Woah you got one too" Elsa took off the bandage and showed Nyobi then she pulled up her sleeve and showed Elsa hers which was exactly the same snowflake and sun symbol. Elsa looked over at her arm "Wow did you get that after the blast" Nyobi nodded slowly and then a thought came to her "Maybe someone at my home will know what this means.. cause we area magic family" Nyobi pulled out a necklace she was wearing and it had the exact same symbol as the picture above the fireplace. "Wow... are you the only one that has one" Nyobi answered her "No Atticus has one too, my whole family does.. they give us our magic but my magic didn't come from the family" Elsa asked her another blazing question "Where did yours come from?" before Nyobi could answer Atticus comes in "Were ready to go.. Destiny is all geared up... are you flying Nyobi?" Elsa was surprised to hear that "Wow you can fly" Nyobi yelled out to Atticus "Nah i wont fly... not yet" Elsa felt a heap of relief coming up knowing she wasn't going to be here forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Nyobi pulled Destiny out of the house with Elsa ontop of her ready to leave and Atticus popped on behind Elsa "Well it looks like we will be going on a ride together now aint that exciting" Elsa tried to be as proper as she could and not get sucked away by his charms and Nyobi just rolled her eyes at him.

They walked down the hill and made their way down the quiet street hopefully they wont be spotted by guards. Elsa wasn't very good at keeping quiet she was nervous hoping this goes right and blasted the water fountain. Nyobi turned to Elsa "Ok Elsa try not to use your powers yet pleeesase" Elsa had trouble trying to keep her powers under control "I cant im trying" Suddenly a guard comes up to them "Hey.. what are you doing.. nobody is meant to be out this time of night" Atticus went up to the guard, he tried to make an excuse " Oh really but this is so nice.. night time is always nice to... use the bathroom" Nyobi went over to the fountain to melt the ice while Atticus continued the conversation "Sir dont you have a bathroom at your house" Nyobi gently blew fire over the ice... but it wasn't melting, she tried blowing harder but it was still ice cold it didn't even feel warm when she touched it. "You know im enjoying ths talk about bathrooms, we should have another one sometime but.. i gotta go" The guard was about to turn around and Elsa screamed "NYOBI" and accidentally blasted ice at the fountain again.

"Its her its the one the king is looking for" Elsa wasn't the one they were looking for, she did nothing wrong she isnt the witch. Nyobi blasted the guard with a small fireball, pulled her and Atticus on Destiny and rode off "WHAT PART OF DONT USE YOUR POWERS DONT YOU UNDERSTAND?" yelled Nyobi to Elsa. Nyobi found some clean part of the wall they could blast through but they had to run quick.

The guards started throwing glowing rocks at them with slingshots and unfortunately hit Atticus on the head knocking him out. Elsa tried to hold on to him so ho wouldnt fall off and as they reached the wall Nyobi made a ginormous fireball and she blasted the wall so much it nearly made the whole thing come down then the group ran through the trees trying to hide. Lets say they were in big trouble.

Soon the group of guards doubled and they were coming in faster with bigger catapults. As Atticus started to recover Nyobi was about to reach a fallen tree and as they jumped over it Atticus's head landed right on Elsas lower chest. He moved off but his hands landed right where they shouldn't be and Elsa punches him in the face but she did it with ice on her hands without knowing she had it so she was hoping he will be okay but Nyobi looked back at Atticus and said "You just became my new best friend" and giggled at his face but turned back on the road to see an ice bridge.

They slowly walked across the bridge hoping it wont crack. Elsa kept looking down the side of the bridge but then her eyes turned all the way back to see the guards and the moment they stopped they started shooting at them. Destiny ran for it but she made the bridge crack behind her and guards followed them and began to cross the bridge. Elsa and Nyobi both blasted at them and made another big explosion but not as bad as the first one they had in Arendelle. As the blast settled they saw the symbol of th snowflake sun float in the sky. Elsa and Nyobi stood very still just staring at it until it disappeared.

Atticus recovered from his second knockout and got on his feet. Atticus then said while still dizzy "What did i miss". Nyobi answered him "Not much but we gotta keep moving". Elsa was extremely mad for what he did and decided not to look at him "Elsa, i am so sorry for that... accident i swear" Elsa kept walking off and decided to walk next to Nyobi. Elsa said as she reached her "Im not talking to him... ever" Nyobi made a funny giggle under her hand and pulled Destiny in through the trees until they reached the clear space where the trees end. Destiny got stuck between some trees and Atticus tried to push her out, he didn't want any help but Elsa and Nyobi were infront of Destiny pulling her out without Atticus knowing and they got her through. They soon were out of the trees and they were able to see the mountains so they hopped on Destiny and they rode as fast as they could.

They weren't able to get lots of sleep they still had a long way to go. Nyobi and Elsa tried to make some conversation so they would stay awake "So how old are you Nyobi?"

"Im 21 and Atticus IS 26" and..."

"Where you gonna say someone else?"

"...No"


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone decided to walk for a while to give their legs a stretch and Elsa and Nyobi had some mode conversation time. Elsa was very curious to ask her this "So Nyobi what exactly is going on between you and Atticus"

Nyobi let out a slow sigh and thought she might aswell share the part of the story she knew but Atticus was on the other side hoping she wasn't going to mention everything "Well.. me and Atticus use to be tight but.. i nearly killed him... and nearly alot of people aswell and because of that he promised to help me control them... i was given the gloves and everything was fine but... there was a cliff accident and.. i nearly got crushed and when i woke up my uncle told me that my parents were dead.. fell off a cliff but that was all anyone told me... i was 11... and Atticus... he kept me in the house at all times but never even looked at me i could tell something was up but he wouldn't say.. we both stayed in the house unil we had to leave and we got kidnapped by Shellborn" Elsa wasn't understanding much, something must have spooked him when their parents died or something. But everytime Atticus looked at Nyobi he wanted to tell her everything so thats why he stayed away but she got angrier and angrier and Atticus was even more afraid she would take off her gloves and go ballistic. Elsa then said to Nyobi "oh thats terrible... if it makes you feel any better my parents died in a boat accident" Nyobi wasnt very pleased to hear that "What! how is that suppose to make me feel better thats awful" Elsa looked embarrassed and she turned away but Nyobi said "sorry to you about them"

"Yeah... you too"

"WOAH STOP" Atticus yelled out. They were about to enter a large gap between the mountains "i don't get it why are we stopping?" Elsas brain is swirling around with so many thoughts and now this, shes getting very dizzy and she is tired and she was actually about to pass out but she tried to suck it up. Atticus turned to Elsa and Nyobi "Uncle Kayota set up this trap in the mountains from intruders, don't you remember Nyobi" Nyobi didn't remember much from her past. Atticus turned to Elsa realizing she was quite pale "Elsa you don't look very well are you alright?" Elsa was still mad at him for what he did and she backed away from him "I am FINE.. j don't need your help" Atticus then said "Come on Elsa, that was all accidental" Elsa then changed the subject and back to the trap "Ok what exactly. is this trap?".

Atticus then said to Elsa "do you see those pictures in the rocks?" Elsa was shown the pictures of big flying creatures that were on the rocks "Those things come out of the rocks when they hear the slightest sound... so we have to be really carefull walking through here" Elsa was now twice as nervous, its like they were doing this to her on purpose.

They slowly walked through the rocks and Elsa looked at all the strange creatures that were on the walls, they may come alive but they did look quite fascinating. Destiny was quite a struggle for Nyobi because she was a big fat polar bear and Atticus was constantly keeping his eye on Elsa, Nyobi was quite ticked off at the fact her brother was helping Elsa the whole time and not her with the polar bear. Nyobi was just quietly talking to Destiny as they walked.

Elsa was avoiding Atticus and she planned to never talk to him again... yea she will try. Atticus quietly says to Elsa "Elsa... Are you going to keep avoiding me" Elsa quickly shut him up before he was about to get loud "Quiet Atticus, im trying to concentrate"

"You cant be mad at me forever"

"Atticus Quiet"

"It was only yesterday you couldn't take your... great big gorgeous eyes off me

"Atticus... Shut Up"

Elsa began to back up as he kept talking so she would get away. Elsa didn't know Destiny was right behind her and accidentally put her foot right on Destinys paw... She roared so loud they felt the ground shake. Suddenly they all heard screeching sounds coming from the rocks and soon the creatures came from the rocks "ELSAAA!" Nyobi angrily yelled at Elsa. Everyone bolted for it as the creatures flew top speed trying to catch them.

Elsa went onto Destiny and Nyobi and Atticus stayed behind "Elsa you go well take care of them" said Atticus as she quickly tried to get her out of here. Elsa looked behind and he saw Atticus fire a green lazer from his eyes... that was something she wasn't expecting, she couldn't leave them. Nyobi tried to use her powers to get rid of them but Atticus was getting concerned about her using them "Nyobi i think you should go with Elsa"... "Im right here".

Elsa shoots ice at the creatures and is able to keep them away for a bit so they were able to run for it. As they reached their way out Nyobi spots Destiny still wondering around an is about to get shot. Elsa and Nyobi both shot at the creatures coming up from the mountains and once again they make another huge blast and what they didn't see the first time was their marks on their arms were glowing. This blast was bigger than all of the other blast they had done and it was able to keep the creatures away, but giant ice spikes came shooting at them.

She saw the spikes of ice sticking from the ground from the blast... and the ice was on fire. The ice wasn't melting at all. Sh gently touched the flames that were on the ice and she didn't feel any heat from it. She moved her hands more in the flames but she fainted before she could look at it more. That was the last thing Elsa remembered before she collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna and Kristoff are at the docks welcoming the wedding guests to Arendelle. For three hours they stood their shaking hands and there will be more in the next few days til the wedding. Kristoff fell asleep on the seat next to Sven and Anna is still waiting for more guests just in case and suddenly "HI EVERYONE IM BACK" Olaf had returned from his trip as happy as ever "Oh Olaf im so happy your back" Anna wakes up Kristoff and Sven. Hi Sven looking good and Kristoff too" Anna then asks Olaf "So how was Hawaii" Olaf then answered "Very...Very Hot and girls were dancing all around me shaking their skirts...which were made off grass... now thats something you don't see everyday and they drink from these big... brown... spikey... balls" Olaf paused for a minute then "Yea i had lots of fun". Olaf then asks Anna "So where is Elsa, i got gifts" Anna didn't want to tell Olaf she was gone because Anna still has the thought she might never come back "Uhh.. in her room.. sleeping... bad headache you cant go in there shell...EXPLODE!" Kristoff was extremely worried for Anna because of the thoughts she was having. Kristoff gave Anna a big...big... big hug "Its going to be okay Anna.. i promise".

"Elsa... psst... Eeelsaaa" Atticus was whispering in Elsas ear trying to get her to wake up. Elsa began to move around and she stretched her hands out knocking Atticus"s face then Nyobi put some water next to her and Elsa right away picked it up and drank the whole thing. Nyobi then said to her "You... SCARED ME TO DEATH i thought you were dead to be honest" Atticus helped Elsa sit up, even though she was still mad at him when she saw the worry on his face she just melted inside. She tried not to buy it and she sadly looked away "Where are we" Elsa then asked. Nyobi then said "We made it to the caves, while you were knocked out we walked the rest of the way and Destiny had trouble getting up here because of her bad paw you stood on" Elsa looked at Destiny and saw her paw wrapped up in a bandage. Elsa felt terrible "Oh im sorry i didn't know i landed there too hard" She wanted to go up to her but Nyobi stopped "No you've done enough damage for the day" Atticus then said "Nyobi she said she was sorry"

"She has alot more to be sorry for"

Nyobi stormed out of the cave and she made her way down. Elsa was not going to be talked at like that and so she went out anx followed her. Elsa yelled out to her "HEY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT DID I DO"

"Everything"

"Oh come on i didn't mean to step on Destiny"

They both made it to the bottom of the mountain and Nyobi is trying to avoid Elsa "Its not just her, i can't stand looking at you next to my brother he treats everybody else better than me" Elsa wasn't very clear of what was going on with them but she didn't want to take sides "Oh Nyobi he does care about you"

"No he doesnt all his protective..ness and rejection is just because he hates me and thinks im dangerous"

"come on you don't really think that"

"There is no other explanation, especially with the way he looks at me"

Elsa didn't want to take this where she shouldn't put it her nose in, she wanted to help so she tried to change the subject "Nyobi lets not talk about your brother it always seems to bother you lets talk about..."

"Oh please its not like you can help, you've hardly helped with anything since we've started this little journey.. besides flirt with my brother"

"WHAT i have done quite alot of things thank you" Elsa came right up to Nyobi and they both were getting very grumpy. Nyobi then said getting more angrier "Name three" Elsa was lost for words and she started to think.

"Well i helped when the guards were chasing us, and the flying .. thingys and... i... punched your brother in the face"

"Okay so the only decent thing you have done was knock out Atticus" Nyobi yelled then she walked off. As she walked off Elsa yells out "GAH YOU ARE SUCH A GROUCH NO WONDER YOUR BROTHER DOESNT TALK TO YOU"

Nyobi got very ticked and planned to blast Elsa with her fire then Elsa quickly raised her hand ready to blast back but Elsa wasn't keen on doing it because of the last time they did do it "Dont do this remember the last time we did this"

"Im gonna do it"

"Nyobi dont do this"

"Im gonna do it!"

"Nyobi Please"

"IM GONNA DO IT"

"NYOBI NO!"

They both shoot and they both blast themselves off. They were aware of what would happen, but they weren't aware of who could have seen the the blast or heard it. Nyobi layed in the ground thinking maybe that wasn't the best idea "...she got me".

next chapter very soon sneak peek: Elsa and Nyobi play with their magic together, Elsa and Atticus have a little romance coming.. maybe.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa knew that Nyobi was having trouble connecting with her brother, so she probably shouldn't have said that. She gets up from the ground trying to keep her balance and she goes to look for Nyobi.

She quietly looks around and soon she spotted Nyobi with her face in the ground. Elsa thought she killed her and ran as fast as she could to help her. She got right next to her and could hear mumbling coming from her which was a relief "Oh thank goodness" Elsa tried to get Nyobi to stand up "Uh.. Nyobi.. dont you want to get up" Nyobi said with her face squished against the ground "Your mean"

"im sorry Nyobi, that was mean... maybe we should just try and have a decent talk"

Nyobi sat up and said to Elsa "im not the best with decent conversation"

"Oh come on you'll be fine..."

They sat down infront of eachother but didn't say a word. Nyobi looked away from her then she stood up "Yea this isn't working, i have an idea" Nyobi took off her gloves and Elsa screamed out to her "NYOBI DONT TAKE THEM OFF"

"Dont worry ill just think happy thoughts, LETS GO NUTS"

Elsa didn't really think this was a good idea and she doesnt like to go overboard with her powers all the time. Nyobi walked up to Elsa "oh Elsa wouldn't it be nice if... well... ok what if there was something special about our fire and ice maybe we can find out some other stuff besides the major explosions we make" Elsa had a thought "Lets try use our powers at the same time" They both stick out their hands and they make a big ice and rock swirl with their magic. Elsa looked closer at the rock without burning herself but when she touched the rock her hand glew and it protected her from the fire. She looked close at her ice and she wasn't crazy when she saw it the first time, the ice isn't melting its not even getting warm, its still squeaky ice cold and Nyobis rock wasn't getting cold from the ice. They tried swirling their magic around together and the ice and fire danced around.

Elsa wasn't planning to go nuts but Nyobi insisted she should have a little fun "its ok Elsa my fire cant hurt you and your ice cant hurt me.. well be safe" Nyobi suggested she should help her get a little crazy and let it all go. Elsa and Nyobi stomped their feet next to eachother and they made their snowflake and sun symbol. Elsa accidentally raised her snowflake from the ground but the sun part was left behind so Nyobi raised her sun but Elsa tried to take her snowflake down, so they went up and down a couple of times. When Elsa was down Nyobi let out her hand to help her up and the snowflake and sun were in the right place.. but they didn't stop they went up. They tried to go as high as they could and they created a mountain made of ice and burning rock. Elsa began to shoot ice all over the mountain along with Nyobi and they both screamed out from the mountain "COME OOOON" They both felt like they could nearly touch the northern light. Elsa felt more on top of the world than she has ever been in her life.

They layed down on the mountain just chatting away "You must have done something like this with Atticus once"

"Yea... but i cant remember anything"

"Maybe you two should get together and do something fun"

"He doesnt want to he never does"

"it has to happen soon, just dont right away ask for absolutely everything"

"i dont want everything... i just want my brother back"

Back at the cave Nyobi was telling some funny stories to Elsa about when she and Atticus were young but there wasn't much funny stories Elsa was sur there would be heaps but nope just a few. Nyobi thought this would be her chance to have a conversation with Atticus, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. Nyobi went out of the cave and wandered around the mountain. Atticus and Elsa were now alone... they didn't say a word to eachother for a minute. Elsa decided to say something "your sister misses you... deeply..you cant keep ignoring her"

"Elsa i told you its complicated"

"what is so complicated shes your sister"

"but im worried of what she will do... and of what ill do"

"Isnt the word HELLO easy enough for you"

Atticus rubbed his face with his hands "Its not easy when your desperate to tell her a deep... dark.. horribly haunting secret and be aware that she could go nuts with her magic.. ive seen it before and it was horrible especially to her.. i dont want to put her through that" Elsa was still confused but she had nothing else to say. Atticus backed away from her because he knew she would still be ticked about the little incident. Elsa saw he was moving and completely blurted this out "ok i know the incident we had was an accident i just cant stop thinking about yo.." Elsa put her hand over her mouth and wished she could take that back and how that was totally inappropriate in the situation. Atticus moved his head closer to hers "thats funny.. cause i cant stop thinking about you either" Elsa took her hand off her mouth. Atticus then said "i couldn't, your so perfect, so smart, and funny, and... so gorgeous" Elsa felt her cheeks flame up and her heart starting banging on her chest. Elsa then said as their heads got closer and closer "And you are pretty much everything gou said.. about me.. especially gorgeous" Atticus gently took Elsas chin as their heads touched and he pulled her closer just dying to kiss her...

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa couldn't believe it, she was about to have... her first kiss. She had second thoughts as Atticus pulled her in but soon it went away, she wanted to kiss him and she is nearly there...

"AAAHAHAHAHAAA" Nyobi flew in and crashed down. Elsa immediately thinks 'DANGIT" she was so close to a kiss... hopefully next time. Nyobi put out the fire and everyone is just staring at her "Nyobi what on earth are you doi.." before Atticus could finish his sentence Nyobi grabbed them both and pulled them against the walls of the cave "be very quiet" Elsa had no idea what was going on she just randomly runs, puts out the fire and hides them. Atticus then gets suspicious "what did you do" Nyobi was still spooked and couldn't say a word "Nyobi?" she still wasn't listening to Atticus.

Suddenly a bright pink light comes shining through outside. Atticus then asks "Is someone coming" Nyobi ponints outside "some...thing...biiiig" Elsa gets quite scared as the light gets brighter and she gets closer to Atticus. Soon they see something huge fly past the cave, what is stranger is that both Atticus and Nyobis family necklaces were glowing but as soon as it left their necklaces stopped glowing. Atticus then asked Nyobi "What was that?"

"I dont know, do you?"

"no thats why i asks you"

"what makes you think i know"

Elsa immediately came in knowing this was turning into an argument "ok enough you two, nice talk or no talk from now on". Nyobi put the fire on again and decided to keep watch. Atticus and Elsa continued talking quietly.

"So Atticus i actually just remembered back when those..flying... thingies were attacking us.. you shot something from your eyes"

"Ah you saw that... woops"

"Is that your power?"

"Well... i actually.. i also have wings... big angel wings.. kind of.. i look weird thoughts"

"Oh im sure you look as great in them.. as you do without them"

Nyobi then said as she decided to come in "ok Atticus im taking a nap you take watch for a few hours" Atticus then turned back to Elsa "Well i better go and keep watch.. and you better get some shut-eye" Elsa turned her head away while having a little giggle then Atticus lightly kissed her on her cheek. As Atticus walked off Elsas eyes widened and she made a little squeak. Atticus heard it and he turned back at Elsa, Elsa quickly turned away and held it in hoping he doesn't come back.

Elsa put her head up and rolled on her stomach andsaw Nyobi just staring at her... woops. Nyobi then asks Elsa "... what where you two doin... while i wasn't lookin" Elsa was speechless and giggly but she managed to say quietly "im in love" then she flops on her back and she smiles. Nyobi was okay with the idea of Atticus and Elsa liking eachother... alot and maybe she might help her with Atticus but she didn't want to use Elsa like that because she liked her, they have had their moments but she was a good friend and Nyobi liked that.

Through the night Atticus and Nyobi switched back and Nyobi sat out the cave quietly playing with her bongos. As she played she hears a "boo" she looks up and sees a person hanging upside down. He flips off on his feet and Nyobi right away is shocked "my gosh... you look very familiar"Nyobi recognized him right away then he said "Wow Nyobi you look great... still as cute as you were when you were 9..10..9..10..10 years old" it started to come back to her and she couldn't believe it "Andrew... Atticus's best buddy" Nyobi was wondering what the heck he was doing here unexpectedly. "What are you doing here"

"Im just here on orders.. sadly i need you"

"What.. me and Atticus"

"No... you... and your icy friend"

Nyobi looked back at Elsa, he wondered why she would need her then she turns back to look at Andrew and something was different. She remembered he had nice brown eyes but his were the same as hers... bright red.. something was wrong with him. "And im gonna have to kill Atticus... sorry Nyobi its just orders" He said with a smirk. Nyobi backed up and gently kicked Destiny and she swung up and she bit Andrews leg which made him scream. Atticus and Elsa woke up and saw Andrew smacking Destiny in the face and she got even angrier aswell as Nyobi "NOBODY LAYS A HAND ON MY BABY BEAR" Nyobi blasts Andrew out of the cave.

Elsa and Atticus quickly hop on Destiny and Nyobi flies behind, Elsa thought that was cool. Atticus was worried now because of Andrew and the fact he also has magic.. he was like a werewolf but he could turn whenever he wanted. He turned into the wolf and he chased Atticus and Elsa. Elsa tried to shoot ice at him but she kept missing and soon Elsa saw the same snow monsters that attacked Arendelle suck up Elsas ice which made them bigger and they chased them along with Andrew. Elsa then said to Atticus "those were the snow creatures that attacked me at Arendelle" Nyobi comes in blasting the snow monsters off and knocking Andrew out.

Suddenly another snow monster comes in front of Atticus and Elsa and it knocks Elsa off Destiny. Luckily Nyobi comes behind and catches her. She lands Elsa on the ground and herself and they both run "Nyobi what were those snow monsters"

"i don't know ive only seen them in Arendelle.. STOP"

They both reach the edge of the rock and they look out to see the sun rising. Nyobi points out to a big rock swirl "Look Elsa theres the runway, were here!" All Elsa could see was a big flat empty land and the mountains in the distance and of course the rock swirl... that was it where was their home and why was the rock swirl a runway, she looked at it and she asked Nyobi "What are we doing on the rock swirl" Nyobi answered "Were gonna run and jump off the end"

"Wont we fall"

"Just trust me Elsa"

Atticus toom his necklace and gripped it very tightly, the necklace then glew knowing this was a good sign. Nyobi and Elsa hopped on Destiny and Atticus rode her to the rock swirl runway... Elsa wasn't very sure about this.


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa starts to panic, they are about to jump off the edge of a rock... a really high rock. The snow monster starts running from behind and chasing them, Nyobi tries to blast him but chunks of snow were falling from the monster and onto everyone. Atticus makes a turn up the hill and the snow monster slips away unable to turn very well. Atticus goes up the swirl "Dont worry there coming" Elsa yells out "WHOS COMING"

"Just hold on Elsa"

"NONONONONO I CANT JUMP"

Destiny is about to reach the edge and Elsa starts sceaming her head off. Destiny runs and runs and runs... and jumps. They are falling. Suddenly they land, Elsa slowly looks up and she sees the sky going down. She stands up hoping she isn't dead, she looks over the edge of the rock she was on seeing that she was going up. "BOO" Nyobi scares the living lights out of Elsa and Elsa grabs her "WHAT IS GOING ON I BETTER NOT BE DEAD" Elsa then hears another voice "your far from death girl" She sees a man looking like he is driving. Elsa looks over at Nyobi and Atticus who are looking over the edge of the rock "What is this"

Nyobi says with a smile "its a ship.. were flying if you can tell... its taking us home"

Elsa is speechless, what the heck was going on. They ride on the ship through the clouds and Atticus says to Elsa "Look Elsa can you see them" Elsa then says "See what" Elsa looks through the clouds and she sees something really big but she can't really see well through the clouds. Slowly the clouds move away and Elsas eyes pretty much pop out of her head.. there are floating rocks.. big fat floating islands... in the sky.. five of them.

Never has Elsa seen anything like this, it was breathtaking "You live here?" Elsa said to Nyobi "We sure do". The ship lands on the lowest island where all the ships go and Nyobi jumps off and goes on her knees bowing "HOME" and she starts kissing the ground. Atticus helps Elsa off the ship and she goes to the edge to see what it looks like, Elsa and Atticus stand at the edge together looking down. Just as Elsa nearly trips Atticus takes hold of her then they look at eachother sharing a glance. Nyobi yells out to Atticus and Elsa "WOOO THIS GREAT GUYS" Atticus goes over to Nyobi and says to her "Nyobi stop kissing the ground please"

"NEVER"

He kneels down "Your acting like an idiot". Suddenly a big man stands right infront of them. Slowly they look up and they stare at his face.. but it was very high, he was super tall. Nyobi and Atticus then say at the same time "Uncle Kayota". "MY BABIES" He picks up Nyobi and squeezes her tight, Nyobi tries to hug him back but her arms were stuck at the moment.. Kayota then looked down at Atticus "My boy come gimme a hug"

"ahh its ok"

"YOU GIVE ME A HUG BOY"

Kayota pulls Atticus in and squeezes him tight, Elsa is watching them and laughing . Soon heaps of people were running down, they were so happy that Atticus and Nyobi were home. Elsa looked around and saw that nearly everyone were black people, Atticus and Nyobi weren't black they had slight darkness in their skin colour but they weren't black. Elsa saw how lovely everyone was to Atticus and Nyobi and there were a few people crying of happiness and all of Atticus's friends were all over him then Kayota looked over to Elsa and he asked Nyobi "Hey Nyobi, whos that girl there" Nyobi brought Elsa up to Kayota and Elsa introduced herself "Im.. Elsa.. Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Atticus's eyes widened, Elsa never told him she was queen. Nyobi then said to Elsa "Elsa show them your magic" she used her magic and created a sculpture of Olaf.. that was all she could think of. Kayota shook her hand "its lovely to meet ya honey" Kayota pulls Nyobi away and whispers to her "dont you remember your not allowed to bring outsiders here"

"yea she won't tell anybody"

"really?"

"i brought her here to help her get home... and i think there is something with our magic thats.. the same.. could you look into that for me please"

Nyobi showed him the mark she has of the snowflake and sun "We both got it when we blasted eachother" Kayota didn't like the sound of her blasting things but he was glad to see she is wearing the gloves he gave her. "Ill talk to my friend later" that was the last thing Kayota whispered then yells to the crowd "EVERYBODY WE ARE GONNA PARTY TONIGHT" the crowd cheered and headed for their ships. Kayota said to Atticus as he pulled him away "Come on man Uncle and nephew bonding time... COME ON NYOBI NANNA AND PAPPA WILL WANNA SEE YA".Nyobi went to Elsa "are you okay there" Elsa then said "its really nice.. are you related to those people"

" Yeah sort of.. my dad was black but we all ended up with the looks of our mother and the attitude of our father"

"They all look so nice and happy to see you.. just wish my sister was here"

"Dont worry you should be heading home tomorrow so your just in time for your sisters wedding"

Nyobi pulled Elsa onto a ship andit drove off onto the higher islands.

Anna was wondering around the castle just trying to get her mind off Elsa for a moment. She went into the ballroom and decided to wonder there while nobody was looking. She started to daydream and dance around the ballroom and waltz with herself. She crashed into the walls and laughed then she kept spinning around. Kristoff spots Anna dancing in the ballroom so he decided to go join her, he swoops in "Hello my lady" Anna giggles at him and they continue to practice dancing around... without crashing into anything, they accidentally broke a vase then they both ran for it. Anna then sajd with touching happiness "Oh Kristoff soon that will be us dancing away" Kristoff added "breaking things". They both went to look in the church where they will be married and they stood at the alter pretending they were getting married now, trying to act out and they couldnt stop giggling. Kristoff said in his charming acting voice "You may kiss the bride" and they stood there kissing away.

"Hey guys what do you think of my suit for the wedding"

Olaf came in wearing a suit that was made to fit him then Sven comes in and shows off his new look for the wedding. Kristoff then says to him "Olaf were having a moment here could you leave and well look at the suit later" Olaf then said "Okay then ill just go and show Elsa" Anna jumped infront of him and says "NO OLAF... you cant.. she still has that awful headache" Olaf then walks out very disappointed "Oh that girl is never getting better". Anna started to worry again "Oh sweet cream buns, i need Elsa to come home" Kristoff put an arm around her "Dont worry Anna... come on lets get some dinner" Anna and Kristoff walked out of the room not letfing go of eachother.


	18. Chapter 18

Nyobi is on stage with her bongos, singing out like nobody is listening and everyone has their hands in the air dancing to the music. Atticus was sitting down extremely glad he was wearing something clean.. but very breezy because it was freezing cold but he was desperate... to impress Elsa. Atticus looks around just at people.. and for Elsa and suddenly she enters the room looking quite different, her hair was different, her clothes were different, and Atticus couldn't take his eyes off her she was stunning.

Nyobi finished her song and went over to Elsa "Lookin great Elsa, come meet someone" she was brought over to two very old people "who dat Nyobi" Nyobi introduces her to them "Nanna, pappa this is queen Elsa of Arendelle"

"Thats a lovely last name 'of Arendelle"

"no nanna she lives there" Atticus and Elsa shared a glance from the distance then she was pulled in by Nanna "let me take a look at your hand" Elsa let her look at her hand and she made it glow. Elsa was quite surprised "Ok dear i see love in your future... and death" Elsa then became shocked "What..death when?"

"in fact.. very soon.. in Arendelle"

"No that cant be... who is going to die"

"i dont know the name but it will be someone who you care about...anyone you care about"

Elsa looked over to Atticus with worry then Nanna said "dont worry dear, im sure it will turn out alright in the end" Elsa smiled at her and walked off with Nyobi "I have death in my future, someone i care about is going to die"

"dont worry Elsa Nanna might be wrong it will be fine" Atticus then comes over to Elsa "Wow Elsa you look beautiful.. like really really beautiful" Elsa couldn't help but smile then she heard Kayota on stage "Listen up people, time for a song battle who will volunteer?" Elsa immediately had an idea "Atticus and Nyobi!" They both looked at her quite disturbed then Kayota pulled them up in the middle of the crowd. Atticus and Nyobi weren't keen on singing together "I am not singing with that tool"

"Yea Uncle Kayota not the best idea"

Kayota then says to Atticus "Yes i suppose your right, after all Nyobi would have kicked your butt"

"Excuse me i could crush her with my angel voice"

Nyobi got her game face on "BRING IT ON BROTHER" They started to play the music and Atticus and Nyobi sung, they danced and they fought to the very end and Elsa enjoyed every moment of it but unfortunately for Nyobi, Atticus did beat her. Nyobi went over to Elsa "You were great Nyobi, we was probably cheating" they both laughed at that. Atticus walked over to the girls "Sorry Nyobi"

"never mind that was one round ill get you on the next one"

"Yeah... probably" Atticus hadn't talked to her like this... well at all i years so it was nice "Nyobi i..." Nyobi had her hopes up all the way. Atticus really wanted to but he couldn't he was scared so he walked away. Nyobi shouldn't have done that got her hopes up right away. She walked off with tears coming up in her eyes and Elsa tried to catch up with her "Nyobi are you okay"

"I hate it when he looks at me with so much fear.. im not a bad person"

"your right you are not a bad person.. and im going to prove that to him because your my friend and im not giving up"

Nyobi smiled at her then Kayota comes over "My girl whats the matter come have huggles with your uncle" Nyobi was carried away from Elsa. Kayota asks Nyobi "the queen is not the one bothering you is she?" Nyobi then answered him "No she ain't a bother shes like my best friend" Elsa was able to hear the words best friend from Nyobi. Elsa has never had a best friend before, besides her sister. It felt amazing that Elsa finally made some real friends. Suddenly Atticus comes past Elsa and pulls her out of the party crowd. He takes her to the edge of the island "im sorry, i know i should be saying this to Nyobi but i felt like im making you feel uncomfortable around us"

"No Atticus your not... i might not have alot of time left with you.."

"Wait.. were never gonna see eachother again"

"I have to go back to Arendelle"

"Oh yeah your the queen..."

Atticus then had an idea "come on lets go to my house" Atticus helped Elsa up "So are we going to the ships" Atticus then had huge wings coming from his back. Elsa was blown away... literally his wings blew Elsa off her feet. Atticus then grabbed Elsa and he flew off "Atticus where are we going?"

"Up the very top where my island is"

"Your island? you have a whole island for yourself"

"Yeah my family did"

Elsa got a little worried flying then Atticus pulled her closer to him "Dont worry Elsa im not going to let you go" Elsa rested her head right next to his. Soon they reach the top and the whole island is just a volcano. Elsa then asks Atticus "Where is your house" Atticus then answers "My house is the volcano... well its inside it might not be a royal looking house but my parents were the leaders of Svalbard"

"so that kind of makes you like a...a ...prince"

"kind of"

Atticus lands them both gently at the front door and Elsa is excited to look inside.

TO BE CONTINUED...

sneak peek: Elsa and Atticus finally have time alone hopefully nothing will go wrong

Elsa looks at the house, there is something inside the house that disturbs Atticus the moment he sees it


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa looks around the mountain house, it felt really cool for Elsa she has never seen anything like this. "Oh Atticus this is AMAZING" Atticus enjoyed watching Elsa all happy and skipping around "Oh wow the little kitchen and dining table" Elsa walks over to the bookshelf next "Wow a rock bookshelf" Elsa then sees her favorite book i the shelf "Wow Pinocchio... i LOVE Pinocchio" she looks inside the book and shes sees who the book belongs to "Atticus this is yours?'

"Yeah who doesn't love Pinocchio its a very funny book, my mother used to get us all in our living area and we would listen to a story"

Elsa goes over to the living room, She sees a gorgeous fireplace and a big cozy couch right next to a rocking chair "Ha this is adorable" Then Elsa looks above the fireplace and there is tbe family portrait, Atticus immediately fills with shock. Elsa points out everyone inthe picture "Oh Atticus dont you look cute... and Nyobi even cuter.. and your parents dont they look lovely.. so your father is black" Atticus then said "Well kind of his mother was black but his father was white so he was half black but we all have our mothers looks"

"So ive heard"

Elsa looks back at the picture and she sees something new "Whos that"

"Whos who"

"That other girl in the picture, you never mentioned her"

"You dont wanna know Elsa"

"Its ok you can tell me"

"Im serious Elsa you really dont wanna know"

Atticus walked off and Elsa tried to stop him "Atticus im sorry wait" Elsa then accidentally shot ice at his feet "Oh Atticus im so sorry my magic just goes off on its own" Atticus then tried to turn around "Elsa its ok" Elsa was afraid she would do that again and ice started to grow around them so she left "ELSA WAIT" Elsa was at the edge of the island but she runs too fast and begins to slip. Atticus comes and catches her "Elsa dont run its ok"

"You dont understand i could have killed you"

"Elsa... im not afraid...dont be afraid"

Atticus hugged her "Im sorry that was my fault"

"No i was asking too many questions"

Elsa has a little giggle then Atticus brings her up the top of the mountain.

Atticus and Elsa have a nice conversation "By the way that girl you saw on the picture, she is just a bad memory i never want to see again" Elsa then said "Oh ok i wont ask anymore questions, im probably bothering you" Atticus smiles at Elsa and says back "You could never bother me" Elsa felt her heart pounding against her chest then Atticus continued "You know what i dont care how, im going to see you again.. i cant lose you" Atticus brought Elsa up on her feet andhe taught her to waltz which was difficult for Elsa and not just because of her clumsy feet she got too distracted by Atticus and his gorgeous face. They both wandered around the mountain together holding hands and trying to learn to dance.

Atticus and Elsa relaxed inside the house infront of the fireplace with big fat cushions and they continued to chat "Wow this is literally my first time i have gone this far from home"

"Really?"

"Yes it was a terribly dangerous...dark... adventure but it was worth going on"

"Is that so" Atticus moved closer to Elsa

"..Yes the fact that i made a wonderful new friend... And i found this amazing place... and i get to sit here with you"

Atticus strokes the hair from Elsas eyes and he is pleasurably sucked in by those beautiful blue eyes that are dazzling infront of him. He cupped her face in his hands and he says as he brings her closer "I think this part is my favorite" Elsa then softly says "yea... it is" Atticus is so close and nothing can stop him now, he loved her too much to let go. They slowly got closer and closer... and they shared a very small kiss but they deepened the kiss after a couple of seconds.

"ELSA UNCLE KAYOTA NEEDS TO SEE YOU NOW" Atticus and Elsa pulled away as Nyobi came in and Atticus gave her a very disturbed look. Nyobi just realized that they were just having a private moment "woops uuh im sorry guys.." Atticus dropped his face in his cushion then Elsa said to Nyobi "Give me five minutes please" Nyobi walks out the door then Atticus says to Elsa "My gosh cant we get some decent privacy" Elsa pulled his face in and she kissed him "ill be back very soon" as she stood up they didn't take their eyes off eachother. Elsa was so happy and in love at the moment.

TO BE CONTINUED...

sneak peek: Elsa hears the story of the two queens

The Floating Islands of Svalbard are attacked.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa is pulled into a room to meet Kayota, but nobody was there so she sat on a rock. She started to think about Atticus for a good moment then she hears a voice "Theres strange magic here" Elsa stood up looking around for where that voice is coming from. then a small rock slowly tries to roll to her but was having some trouble so Elsa helped it move around abit. The rock then revealed itself to be a troll, a very tall and skinny troll. He then says "I am Asmund, i was the first of the first trolls ever born" Elsa kneeled down to him "Was it you that wanted to see me?"

"Yes, i am hear to answer your questions... about your magic"

"You know about my magic?"

"im the one that created it"

Asmund raised his hands and he showed pictures in the sky "This is a story of two sisters, who loved eachother very much.. and their kingdom. There was a big fire and those sisters worked together to save me and my family. I was so grateful, for their coronation the two sisters shared the thrown and i gave them both a special power, the bond of fire and ice, because it was a bonded magic the fire and ice worked together the ice couldn't melt nor gbe fire could be ljt out by eachother. The magic developed its way of life from the queens, how love is stronger than fear and anger and together they were stronger. The queens were poisoned and their thrown was taken but the magic lived on and moved to others of royalty, people would always say magic like that is dangerous, but its never the magic that is dangerous its what you choose to do with it"

Elsa was very shocked "Wait, me and Nyobi were born on the same day" Asmund nodded

"wowch... is the magic able to be taken away"

"no dear once you've got it... there is no turning back"

Elsa then asked another question " Wait.. the snow monsters that attacked me in Arendelle.. who else has snow magic?"

Suddenly Kayota came in "That is the snow queen" Elsa had no idea what he was talking about, snow queen? she thought she was the snow queen. "Ha thats funny i call myself the snow queen...occasionally"

Kayota then continued "This snow queen is different, she cant make snow she can just bring it to life, and she turned Andrew agaist his own people. They both are tryign to look for something"

"What are they looking for"

"We dont know yet but what really weird is..."

Suddenly a big pink light comes shining through the islands and Kayotas necklace is glowing then he went on a ship and flew off quickly, he has the same one as Nyobi and Atticus. Asmund then says "its here Elsa you must leave now" Elsa looks out to actually see what the pink light really was... "its a ... a ... giant castle".

There was a giant rock castle hovering right between the floating islands, Elsa thought "floatin islands now floating castles.. WHAT NEXT?". Snow monsters climbs onto the mountains and attacked everyone. Nyobi flew over to Elsa "Elsa we have to go now" Elsa then asked her "Where is Atticus"

"He flew down and went to look for Destiny" soon a girl all dressed in white hovers right infrontbof Elsa and Nyobi. "Hello ladies" Elsa could tell who she wasas sbe waved snow around "your the snow queen" suddenly snow monsters appeared next to her then Nyobi blasted them. The snow queen then rose more monsters from the snow around them. Nyobi grabbed Elsa and flew down past the castle and to the bottom island.

Atticus was having trouble trying to get Destiny off her butt because shes been sleeping all day. When Elsa and Nyobi land the snw queen sends a living blizzard crashing down to them and they both fall off the edge, Atticus runs as fast as he can along with Destiny who wakes right up and runs to the ships.

Elsa and Nyobi are falling and unable to get out of the snow. Nyobi had aher big temper coming on, she flames up really heavily and pretty much exploded all of the snow out of the way. Nyobi quickly caught Elsa but her hands were flaming, she has the gloves on and that shouldn't be happening. Atticus flys in and Nyobi lands on his ship with Elsa "Are you okay Elsa" Elsa gets uo and looks over at Nyobi's hands "Nyobi your hands are flaming... and so is your hair" Nyobi tries to relax and let the fire settle.

Elsa walks over to Atticus and says "do you think we should go back"

"Well will but we have to take you home"

"Are you sure"

Atticus pulled Elsa close and they drove the ship super fast and made it to a place a few hours away from Arendelle. Nyobi then screamed her head off, Elsa turns around to see that Nyobi had been shot with an arrow on her arm... Nyobi was starting to get mad... really really mad. Atticus saw her hands flame up "Oh no Nyobi are your gloves breaking" soon more arrows came in, it was Shellborn they chased them all. Atticus tried to start up the ship but it was going to slow so Nyobi pulled him out and got everyone on Destiny and they ran.

They were able to hide behind a rock for a while until the guards look elsewhere.


	21. Chapter 21

Nyobi was still flaming abit, she was getting out of control and her gloves were starting to go weak. Atticus tried to calm her but Nyobi thinking of Atticus just makes her more angry "Come on Nyobi just relax"

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

Destiny accidentally tumbles down the hill and is captured by Shellborn. Nyobi looks over at her and how they are hurting her... Thats it shes mad.

Nyobi jumps out and attacks all the guards. Atticus tries to stop her but she was too flamed up and Nyobi was so angry she wasn't able to stop, people were getting blasted and she made the ground explode. Elsa went up to her "Nyobi stop" then Nyobi turns around and hits Elsa across the face. Nyobi couldn't tell who she just hit until her fire settles. She sees Elsa in pain on the ground and Atticus coming to help her, she looks around and sees all the damage she has done. Soon she feels her gloves working properly again "Elsa im so sorry" suddenly her hands are caught by mlre gloves and her powers were shut off. Shellborn had caught her and she yells to Elsa and Atticus RUN GET OUT OF HERE" Atticus tries to pull her free but Nyobi pushes him away "I SAID GET OUT"

"NO IM GETTING YOU OUT"

Elsa then says "we're .not leaving without you"

as guards come closer to her she tells Elsa "get my brother out of here Elsa GO"

Elsa couldn't leave her but she didn't want to disappoint Nyobi so she pulled Atticus and Destiny away "NO NYOBI". They chained up Nyobi and they took her away. Atticus was meant to protect her not the other way around and Atticus couldn't letthat happen, Elsa asks Atticus "What should we do Atticus we can't leave her" Atticus thinks for a quick moment but he looks very disturbed by the idea "Get on Destiny" Elsa climbs on the polar bear "Ok what am i doing"

"Your going back to Arendelle"

Elsa immediately jumps off Destiny "What where are you going"

"Im going to Shellborn i have to help my sister"

"Atticus you'll be trapped there again"

"There going to kill her because of what she did thats what they do"

"But if thats true they'll kill you too"

"...thats a price im willing to make"

Elsa felt tears building up and her heart was starting to ache terribly, she couldn't let him die but she couldn't let Nyobi die either "Ill go with you"Atticus refused to let her come "No i wont let you"

Atticus walked off but Elsa screamed for him "ATTICUS... please... i love you"

Atticus stoid still for a little minute then he speed walks back, scoops up Elsa and kisses her intensely. Elsa puts his arms around him squeezing him tight and deepening the kiss. Atticus didn't want to pull away he tried but his instincts told him to not let go but he pulled away gently and rested his head on hers. Elsas hands were sliding through the hairs o his face and she couldn't let go but Atticus has to pull away "get on Destiny go home" Elsa tried not to cry as she slowly went up on Destiny and she rode off. Atticus couldn't stay behind and watch her leavehe had to get to Shellborn fast, every part of him felt broken he desperately wanted to go back to Elsa, he forgot to tell her he loved her.

Elsa was crying so much she couldn't breathe. She eventually fell asleep on Destiny.

Anna was at the gates with a horse and her cape, she was going to look for Elsa. Kristoff desperately tried to stop her he didn't want her to get hurt "Anna its not the fact i think its a bad idea you dont know where she is or if its safe"

"Im getting too worried and Olaf is getting too suspicious"

Olaf comes in and hears the conversation "suspicious? is this about your christmas present for me"

Anna can't lie to him anymore "Olaf i lied when i said Elsa was sick... she isn't even here"

Olaf then runs ou the gates "Well wherever she wasmust have had bears"

Anna and Kristoff looked at him with confusion as he ran out the gates. Suddenly a bear comes up the gates holding someone "ITS ELSA" Elsa was still sleeping and Olaf woke her by poking her. She wakes up and looks up to see Arendelle and Anna helping her off the polar bear. "oh my gosh Elsa i was just coming to go look for you" She put her cape around Elsa and she asks her "Elsa what happened out there" Elsa starts to think then straight away she balls her eyes. "Elsa whats wrong" Anna brings Elsa inside to her room "you stay here im going to go get you some of that tea you like and we'll talk" Elsa grabbed her pillow and she hugged it while crying silently. All she could think about was Atticus.. that kiss... knowing she will never have a moment like that with him ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone in Shellborn gathered around in the middle of town, they were going to execute Nyobi. They slowly walked her out and over to the stage and everyone was all sad she had to go. Atticus was trying to rush through the crowd to Nyobi "Nyobi.. Nyobi its me" Nyobi looked over to Atticus in shock "Atticus what are you doing get out of here"

"im not gonna let them kill you"

"pfft yeah right"

Atticus thought she was over reacting "Nyobi dont talk llike that... look im sorry"

Nyobis eyes widened as she was pushed on her knees and her head down on ready to be decapitated. Atticus continued "im sorry i never talked to you all these years, im sorry i treated you like you were something dangerous i will tell you everything, and what happened to Angelice" Nyobis eyes widened even more, she hadn't heard that name in years "What about Angelice what do you know". Before he could continue the man covered his mouth and said to her "Shut your pie hole little girl" Atticus jumped up trying to stop him but guards held him down. Suddenly the king comes up to them and tells the guards to take Atticus to the dungeons.

Nyobi couldn't let them take him away. Suddenly a pink light was coming from over the wall and it was coming closer and everyone stopped to look at it. Nyobi remembered the light from the mountain, it was the flying castle. It flew over the wall and it released snow monsters, the king looked up and said "its the witch ATTACK" all the guards went to attack the monsters. Nyobi heard the king and said to him "what the witch is the snow queen"

"No inside the castle is the witch"

"the witch is in the castle"

Nyobi got very curious "Wait.. how do you know shes in the castle"

The king was about to explain himself until he looked down and he grabbed Nyobi's necklace, it looked like he had seen it before "Where did you get this"

Nyobi then answered him "Ive had this since i was young, my brother has one too" Atticus nudged her thinking that was a stupid idea to say that. The king lets go of the necklace and backs away from them slowly "you...you are the family of the witch" Atticus and Nyobi were confused they aren't related to an evil witch "What are you going on about"

The castle then flies off and out of Shellborn and the snow monsters leave with it. As the entire wall tips over theyi see it was heading in the direction to Arendelle. Atticus quickly gets Nyobi "They going to Arendelle we have to save Elsa" The king came in front of them "STOP" everyone in Shellborn were behind Atticus and Nyobi. The king then says to them "How can we help?" soon the crowd comes in, all of the people want to help Atticus and Nyobi "Yea we wanna help"

"Me too"

"Lets take that witch down". Atticus and Nyobi were hoping this will end well its going to be a big fight.

"ITS CHRISTMAS EVE WEDDING TOMORROW HAHAHAHAHA" Anna and Kristoff were holding a small wedding party, the wedding was only one sleep away and Anna couldn't contain herself neither could Kristoff. Everyone congratulated them as they walked through the crowd. Elsa was sitting on her throne with Destiny next to her still completely heartbroken but she couldn't hide away in her room forever. Anna went up to Elsa, Anna never had the conversation with Elsa when she came back from her trip she was sleeping again. "Elsa are you okay... did you wanna talk" Elsa felt like she was going to cry again so she went outside, she did want to tell Anna everything but it was hard bringing it up. Anna went with her and said to her "come on Elsa please tell me what is wrong i hate to see you like this" Elsa managed to start speaking "It really hurts... when you lose someone you love deeply" Anna then realized where she was coming from.

"Elsa did you meet someone" Elsa nodded

"Oooh give me details, is he hot?"

"Girl you have no idea"

"Does he have a charming voice"

"Voice of an angel"

"is his family nice"

Elsa then thought of Nyobi and became sad again "Yea he has a sister"

"Well what is wrong exactly"

"...they're both gonna die" Elsa put her hands over her face and Anna hugged her sister "Im sorry Elsa" They stood out for a while then Kristoff comes out "Dinner is gonna be served in a minute just letting you know" Anna then answered him "Were coming" Anna then asks Elsa "Did you wanna come in im sure a nice roast will cheer you up"

"ill be in soon"

Anna went inside and Elsa stood on the stairs and looked out to the gates. Soon she heard people screaming, something was wrong so Elsa yelled out to the guards up above the gates "Hey whats going on"

"ITS AN ATTACK THERE A HEAPS OF THEM" Elsa walked out the gates and out on the fjord, there were snow monsters coming around and onto the frozen fjord. Elsa ran inside and warned everyone "Anna you need to say inside"

"Why what is going on whats outside"

"Anna you need to trust me" they suddenly all hear a great big loud roar. Everyone went silent "Elsa if that is your Christmas present for me... i think its still alive"

As they hear another roar they all looked out the fjord to see the snow monsters standing there and Andrew was there aswell. The guards had their weapons ready and Elsa went infront, she was blown away by how many monsters were there, there were thousands. Suddenly Andrew roars out to the crowd of snow monsters and they start to run. Elsa then yells to the guards "ATTACK"


	23. Chapter 23

The guards try to attack the monsters but they are way too big. Anna tries to bring Elsa inside and Kristoff follows but Elsa refused she had to find a way to help. Suddenly one of the monsters try to grab Elsa but Anna pushes her out of the way and instead take Anna and Kristoff. Elsa runs to help them but is stopped by snow monsters surrounding her, all the monsters were trying to get Elsa and they followed her everywhere so she ran further away from the kingdom. Destiny was able to take down one of the monsters which helped.

Anna and Kristoff were hanging upside from the monsters hands. Kristoff asks Anna "Hey Anna are you ok?"

"being upside down too much is making me sick"

Kristoff asks the monsters.. well he tries "HEY... uh EXCUSE ME... COULD YOU PUT US DOWN" the monsters laugh at them and they drop them on the ice. Kristoff lands on his head and Anna runs up to him "Oh my gosh Kristoff" Anna was angry "How dare you bunch of stinkers do that to my fiance you'll pay for that" Anna walked up to the monster and kicked him... They got mad. Anna quickly helped Kristoff up and ran away, as the monsters chased them they all get too crowded and all trip over. Anna and Kristoff kept running but stopped because the ice was cracked and there was no way to the castle. Kristoff started to try break off the ice so they were able to float away from the monsters but the ice was way too thick. Anna came to help, then suddenly fire comes from the sky and shoots down infront of the monsters. Rising from the fire was a person with flames from her hands, it was Nyobi... hear to save the day. Nyobi stomped her feet on the ice breaking it with her magic and allowing her, Anna and Kristoff to float away. Nyobi started to make faces at them and be a tease but Anna wasn't enjoying it all "excuse me could you stop teasing them you'll just make them more angry"

"Those big pussys can't hurt us"

As she says that a chunk of ice comes flying at her and hits her head. Nyobi gets mad and blast them back with huge fire balls. Nyobi then starts to swirl fire in the air and up to the sky and it begins to form into a fire tornado. As the tornado touches the water Nyobi pushes it over to the snow monsters and they all get caught by it. Anna holds onto Kristoff "i wanna get back to land, i wanna get back to land, I WANNA GET BACK TO LAND!" Nyobi then says "were are at land now" Anna and Kristoff jump off the ice and onto land.

The guards are on the frozen ice at the edge ofland trying to keep the monsters away from the people, Elsa struggles aswell her ice isn't working and Destiny was getting lazy. Elsa suddenly sees flickers of fire in the distance, she sees the tornado swirling around. She then looks over to Anna and Kristoff and she spots someone flying around them trying to help them out, she couldn't believe her eyes "that can't be...Nyobi?... NYOBI YOU'RE ALIVE" Elsa runs over to Nyobi but is blocked off by monsters and they were soon leading the townspeople on then fjord. Nyobi quickly comes in and blasts off the snow monsters the water then she raises her hands and sucks up the tornado.

Elsa runs to Nyobi hugging her tightly. "i can't believe your alive"

"Yea nothing can kill me"

"Wait where is Atticus"

"Hes coming"

Anna walks over to Elsa all confused "Wait a minute you know her" Destiny jumps on Nyobi licking her face and crushing her. Soon they all see a pink light in the distance coming around, Nyobi and Elsa knew exactly what it was "Its here". The flying castle comes and with it heaps more monsters, Andrew and the snow queen hovering. Nyobi then shoots a big ball of fire into the sky... nothing happens yet. Elsa then says to Nyobi "What was that for"

"Just wait for it"

While nothing was happening the monsters run and Andrew joins this time. Suddenly lasers come from the distance and blast off some monsters and other magic. All the Shellborn prisoners were coming in attacking and Atticus lands infront of Elsa blasting a monster that is just about to attack her. Elsa runs up to him and hugs him not wanting to let go but unfortunately Andrew comes in and tries to attack him but Atticus turns around and whacks him "cant you see im having a moment with my girl here". Anna suddenly runs out ready to attack "CHAAAAARRRGE" then Kristoff goes to get her "oh no you dont" Kristoff brings Anna back over his shoulder.

Nyobi is blasting monsters out and suddenly her magic goes out of control. She stops to look at her glove and sees a crack, her glove is broken. She lands on the ground and she sees the ground cracking under her feet. She runs over to Atticus "Atticus my glove is broken" Atticus couldn't let her go out and attack she was too hyped up "no more magic okay"

"but they need my help"

"we have got this"

"i thought weren't scared of me anymore"

"im not...ok a bit nervous but not of you i was never scared of you... i was afraid of what you would do if i told you the truth"

"are you still going to tell me the truth"

"yes but i cant now"

Nyobi saw a monster come up behind him and she blasts him far away. Her magic was at overload and she needed to relax, Destiny stayed with her. Atticus looked out and saw that they were becoming outnumbered, the monsters just kept coming and all of Shellborn was getting captured and the guards were completely useless. Atticus didn't give up he had to do something, he brings out his wings and he flies over shooting the monsters with his laser. Nyobi couldn't help herself she had to do something so she tried to blast monsters away as camly as possible, when she saw she was helping alot of the people escape it made her feel good knowing she was doing something right. The snow queen was now getting ticked so she gathered a great big blizzard and she shot it down to everyone blowing people over. Soon the blizzard stopped, everyone tried to find eachother. There was someone missing "wait wheres Anna" everyone went silent and suddenly "KRISTOFF!" they see her, Andrew is holding her with a knife at her neck. The snow queen approaches...

TO BE CONTINUED...

SNEAK PEEK AT TOMORROW: Atticus and Nyobi are shocked to see someone who thought was dead

Elsa learns Atticus secret


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is abit messy, i just tried to explain it as well as i could

Kristoff was about to run and get her but Elsa stopped him. The snow queen approached them, the townspeople backed away as she got closer but they had nowhere to go they were surrounded by snow monsters. The snow queen then says "Right i dont think we need to spill blood of an innocent girl dont you think... so here is how this is going to work i get what i want.. or she dies" Elsa couldn't let Anna get hurt, she started to get so scared ice was forming under her feet. The snow queen thought she was doing it on purpose "Id stop doing that if i were you" Elsa wasn't able to stop she was so scared for Anna "im sorry my emotions set my powers off i cant stop" As Elsas magic began to freeze the fjord again the snow queen turned to Andrew "just let her go" Andrew released Anna and she ran to Kristoff. The snow queen wasn't done she then made the snow monsters go over to the towns people. Elsa then said "What do you want, i wont let you hurt anyone" The snow queen laughed " Oh your majesty im only here on orders... i dont need to hurt anyone i just need two small things"

"then what do you want?"

"i want you... and your friend" She pointed to Nyobi, she went next to Elsa "why what do you want with us?"

"Agree to do what i wish you to do and ill tell you" Elsa and Nyobi weren't sure of this... not one bit.

Elsa then says "you probably want to kill us"

the snow queen shook her head "no no no i promise you wont die, its just your magic i need and nothing will happen to that either.. i just need you to do a little magic"

Elsa then asked "What do you need our magic for"

"Agree to do it... and ill tell you"

Elsa had no choice, if she didn't do it the monsters would kill the towns people and she doesn't know what will happen if she does. Nyobi didn't want to do it, Atticus didn't want them doing it either... "Ill do it" Elsa stepped foward but Nyobi still refused and planned to blast her "No way you aint getting me" Destiny growled at the snow queen.

Elsa stopped her "please Nyobi just do it... i wont let her hurt anyone" Nyobi rolled her eyes and slowly put her hands down. She stepped next to Elsa and sighed "alrighty we agreed so start talking". The snow queen walked past them "I actually have a question for Atticus" Elsa and Nyobi looked over to him "tell me dear... what did actually happen to your sister" Atticus looks over to Nyobi and the snow queen says "No not that sister the other one... you know how she ... well... kind of died" She stroked a finger against his face "Tell them how" Nyobi looked at her brother, this is something she has been wanting to hear for eleven years. Elsa was confused "What does that have to do with anything" Atticus sadly looked at Elsa and he slowly said "She...was... turned to stone".

Nyobi didn't think that was so big, she knows her family magic can turn people to stone. Elsa was shocked "She turned to stone?" the snow queen saw confusion in everyone and soon Nyobi saw where she was taking this, she looked at the flying castle and realized... that was her sister. Nyobi then remembered what the king of Shellborn said about the witch being inside the castle and how she destoyed his kingdom, she didn't want to believe it, that her sister was evil she couldn't.

Elsa was shocked, she figured out that Atticus had another sister "You have two sisters" the snow queen answered her "yes and we finally cracked it, we found a way to release her... its the bond of fire and ice..your magic can release your sister... and your family magic" Nyobi then saw her necklace glowing and Atticus saw his glow too. Nyobi then asks "What is going on, what is she doing"

"She senses you, her magic is still awake and now... its setting her free" The castle started to glow all over and then Elsa and Nyobis marks on their arms were glowing. The castle began to slowly spin and every minute it just got faster and faster until it was so fast you couldn't see the castle and it glew brighter. Atticus and Nyobis necklaces left their necks and they went up to the castle and began spinning with the castle. Nyobi and Elsas arms were now being pulled and were pushed together and their marks nexts to eachother formed the snowflake ans sun, the mark continued to glow brighter and brighter and suddenly they blasted a ball of light at the castle and it exploded and Atticus and Nyobis necklaces slammed bacm onto them. The castle turned into a ball of fire and it twirled in the sky, all the people tried to get away but snow monsters stopped them. As the snow queen looked up at the magic she made an evil laugh and turned to face Elsa and Nyobi. Nyobi then pointed out "Your arms.. they're gone" The snow queen blasted them off their feet but when she looked at her hands she saw that they were disintegrating and going into the magic as it changed to a gold light. Andrew felt something get sucked out of him aswell. Soon the snow queen felt the rest of her body disintegrate "NOOOOOO!" she tried to attack Nyobi and Elsa but she was too late, she was gone. Andrew was on the ground and Nyobi looked at him seeing his eyes weren't red anymore. He then said "Nyobi?" Nyobi punches him in the face knocking him out "What did you do that for he was fine now" Elsa thought that punch was completely pointless.

Soon the ball of magic had ice covering it and it turned solid floating in the air. Then it started to crack slowly.

Suddenly it explodes. Nyobi looks around, the magic was complete but there was no sign of her sister but before there was she went to hide in the crowd. Elsa was alone looking around and suddenly a black cloud comes from the sky and lands on the ice. The cloud forms into a person, Atticus couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly the trolls come up behind... yes they were very late. Pabbie asks Kristoff "Kristoff, what has happened"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard something was wrong so we came, sorry if we are late"

"Well i just saw a big flying castle turn into a..." before he could continue a little troll runs out on the ice and Kristoff tries to catch him...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Chapter 25

Kristoff chases the troll out on the ice and falls on his stomach as he catches him "Its really not the best time to be running out on the ice little gu..." Kristoff looks up slightly to see two feet right infront of him. Kristoff hid the little troll under his arms. Suddenly the person kneels down and Kristoff looks further up to see the face of a girl, her hair was extremely long and black, her eyes were glowing all blue and there was a tattoo under her lip. She says to Kristoff "Are you afraid" Kristoff shakes his head "You should be" Kristoff backs away and runs back with the troll. Elsa yells out "Hey" the girls eyes glow more blue and gives hera very evil look. She tries to walk around and she says with some happiness "Ahhh its good to be free" Elsa looks at her and says "your the witch... your their sister" The girl looks at Elsa back "im not a witch.. just very powerful" Atticus comes in "Angelice?"

"is that my little brother... my gosh you ain't so little anymore" she goes up to Atticus then Elsa quickly says "Dont touch him" she then turns to Elsa "What... Atticus never told you about me" Elsa slowly shook her head "how rude.. forgive me dear.. my name is Angelice Te Tau" Atticus gets very concerned "Get away from her"

"Oh honestly what has gotten you so grumpy"

"The fact that you just rose from the dead"

"Actually i never died, i was just turned to stone, put to sleep"

Atticus kept giving her a dirty look "Oh Atticus are you gonna keep looking at me like that" as Angelice strokes his face with her finger Atticus grabs her arm "Get your hands off me boy" Atticus still didn't let go so Angelice usedher magic and buzzed his hand off. She looks out to the crowd "Now where is my little sister... COME ON OUT NYOBI" Elsa saw that she was gone, she thought Nyobi was scared to see her because Elsa is. Angelice kept calling out "Nyob!" she then spots someone crouching in the crowd, she uses her magic to push them out of the way.

Nyobi stood very still knowing she was caught "Nyobi oh its so good to see you.. after all these years"

"Oh hi... yea... its... uh great to see me too... i mean... pfft...im gonna go" Angelice stopped her by throwing out a magic rope and catching her "or not" Nyobi was pulled back out of the crowd and next to Atticus. Angelice pulled them close and hugved them both tight "the Te Tau children reunited once again".

"Woah woah woah hold on a minute" Elsa comes in all confused as ever "What is going on" Atticus pulls away and asks Angelice "Exactly what give you tbe nerve to even be here even looking at Nyobi"

"Shes my sister"

"Does she even know all the awful things you have done"

"You are no better, shutting her out for years cause your so afraid"

"How do you even know that"

"HEYHEYHEY SHUT UP" Nyobi comes in and breaks up the argument "could someone please...just tel me what is going on" Atticus yells to Angelice "Yea Angelice you tell her"

"Oh tell her what?"

"I was there... when you went stone"

"Pfft no you weren't"

"You're lying you were holding me down"

Nyobi said to Atticus "Wait... you were there"

"Yes... she.."

Angelice pulls Atticus away and covers his mouth, Nyobi could tell she was hiding something else besides the fact she destroyed an entire kingdom. "TALK TO ME SOMEBODY IM SICK OF THIS REJECTION" Atticus then said "i cant tell... but i can show" Atticus put out his hand for Nyobi but Elsa comes "what is that" Elsa accidentally touches it and the light goes into her head "Elsa NO" Elsa passes out and Anna runs to her "Ohno Elsa are you ok...Elsa" Nyobi tries to help.

Elsa is looking at a memory of Atticus and Nyobi, which was meant for Nyobi but Elsa got it accidentally. She sees Nyobi and Atticus around the age of 5 and 10... surfing down the mountain they live in, Nyobi catches Atticus before he falls off the island. She then sees Angelice age 15 hugging her and soon shes brought to another memory, Nyobi was 9 and Atticus 14 he was hanging with his friends in some cave and Nyobi was there sayig she had to stay with Atticus because her parents were out taking Angelice to nannas. Andrew was there next to Nyobi and soon they start havig a magic fight, Nyobi getsvso angry rocks start growing around her and she flies around blasting the islands unable to stop. Angelice comes in and stops her, and she was stunned to see how powerful she was. Atticus was unconscious for a week. Angelice had a conversation with Nyobi saying she is no monster she will prove there is Angelice stealing magic from her parents she was trying to be as dangerous as Nyobi so they wouldn't see her as a monster but she was still super powerful. Atticus tried to help Nyobi with her magic, they tried gloves but she disintegrated them so Kayota made her some special gloves that helped, Atticus was so happy. Angelice began to steal magic off her family and soon the magic was taking over her mind and she went to steal magic from Shellborn kingdom and destroyed everything in her path. One night there was a snow blizzard Angelice was trying to get the last magic her parents had and she chased them up a cliff. Atticus was playing on the cliff and Nyobi was with Destiny at the bottom. As Angelice chased her parents she spots Atticus and grabs him. Their parents reached the end of the cliff, Angelice comes.. with Atticus...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. Chapter 26

Angelice was holding Atticus by his neck, she demanded her parents to give her their power but they refused. She became so desperate for that power she tried to force Atticus to kill them. He was so scared he didn't want to then Angelice told him if he didn't kill them she would, Atticus cried begging her to stop but she raised her hands ready to fire at her parents then they raised their hands not wanting to. They shot eachother and Angelice and her parents were shot. Atticus didn't get hurt but he sadly saw Angelice and his parents turn to stone, before Angelice fully turned to stone she shot a bolt of lightning in the sky and it shot back down and on the side of the cliff blowing up nearly the entire thing and Atticus saw his parents tumble down the cliff and they smash into pieces. He ran of as fast as he could. Nyobi was under the cliff and saw rocks coming so she ran but she was too slow and got trapped in the rocks. Angelice was still on the cliff, she was strong enough to use her magic to form her stone castle and she floated away. Atticus ran home for help but he was so spooked he could hardly speak. Their family went to the cliff to find Nyobi who was under the rocks for a couple of days until they tried to dig her out and found pieces of their parents in stone and Angelice wasn't to be found. Nyobi woke up at her home and after she heard of the news about her parents and Angelice she was in rage, she wanted to take off her gloves and destroy everything but Kayota stopped her and hugged her tight and she cried very hard. Atticus saw how angry she wasand what she wanted to do but he couldn't let her do that so he didn't. He wanted to so badly he just wanted to tell someone but thinking of what his sister did he just couldn't. He hated Angelice for what she did.

"Elsa... Elsa wake up" Nyobi was shaking Elsa trying to help. Elsas eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, she didn't know what to say. Angelice was attacking Atticus with her magic "Why is she doing that to him" Elsa said while looking at Atticus getting tossed around. Nyobi then said "There was a little argument while you were down and then it turned into this". Nyobi went up to them both "This isn't going to solve anything and Angelice those townspeople do not need to be here put the snow monsters away"

"They aren't mine im not doing that" one of the people turned around to see that the snow monsters weren't alive anymore and they tumbled into piles of snow.

Nyobi told Atticus "please stop Atticus were all together now"

"She doesn't care about you or any of her family"

Elsa comes in, it was time she knew the truth "Nyobi, Atticus is right... she doesn't care about you anymore" Elsa had tears coming down her face, seeing that memory was the most frightening thing she has ever seen. She pulled Nyobi away "Nyobi i saw a memory from that light... Angelice killed your parents" Nyobi was still for a moment then broke into laughter. "Hahhahaaa what are you going on about Haaaa...hahahaaahahaa" Elsa just got more upset and when Nyobi saw that her laughter went away "She did kill them"

"Thats not true Elsa stop it" Angelice added "Be quiet you"

"No Nyobi she wanted their power so she chased them up a cliff and turned them to stone"

"I dont believe that... Look i get that you love my brother and all but THAT IS TOO FAR ELSA YOU DONT NEED TO DEFEND HIM"

Atticus grabbed Nyobi and he said to her face "Nyobi SHES RIGHT! Angelice killed our parents.. SHE FORCED ME TO KILL THEM BUT I DIDNT SO SHE DID AND THEY TURNED EACHOTHER TO STONE..." He let go and took a breath "She struck a lightning bolt at the cliff and they went down.. smashing into pieces... and you were right under them" Nyobi walked off, she couldn't breathe "no your lying" Elsa tried to comfort her "Oh Nyobi im sorry" Nyobi refused to believe it "NO YOURE ALL LYING" Angelice bursts out "Theyre not lying... they're right... i killed mummy and daddy" Nyobi turned away and she fell on her knees, every part of her ached. she held her eyes shut with her hands..trying not to cry. She thought her sister loved her and that she would miss her, after all those years she finds out she led her parents to their death. Angelice laughed and approached Nyobi "This is your chance... to get mad" Elsa then says to her "why would you want her mad"

"Destroy your kingdom.. then destroy Svalbard.. doing my dirty work..idea just came to me actually" Elsa was disgusted by her plans for Nyobi "Shes stronger than you think"

Angelice says to Nyobi as she still tries not to cry and hide her face "Nyobi this is actually what i wanted... for you to use your power the way you did before but better.. and we will take over the entire world... we will be monsters together"

Atticus pulled Angelice away from her "Get away from her she is no monster"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh come on your the one who acts as if she is a monster"

"I wanted to tell her what you did but i was afraid she would turn into you"

"As usual you are afraid"

Elsa was trying to help Nyobi while Angelice and Atticus argue but she wasn't moving, she saw still and her hands were still against her face. Anna stood next to Elsa "Elsa i think we should just leave these people be" Elsa then said back "i can't leave her shes my friend".

Nyobi had heaps of thoughts, of her brother and sister, her parents, so many people called her a monster. She was getting mad but was afraid she would never come back to reality. She tried to get rid of the thoughts but they were shooting at her head making her want to explode.

Elsa couldn't take anymore of the arguing so she went over to Angelice and Atticus "That is enough, can't you see how hurt Nyobi is" Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Elsa looks around to Anna and Kristoff who were looking down then someone screams "The sky" Elsa looks up to see the sky is red and flaming. Elsa could tell that was magic, she looked at Nyobi and her hands were flaming "Oh no Nyobi" she tried to run to her but the ground began to crack and shoot fire "Nyobi! the sky is on fire". Nyobi looks up and she sees the red all around, she had to leave quickly. She stood up and tried to fly away but she crashed on the ice, she felt her entire body burn up and she wasn't able to control it. Atticus wanted to fly over to her but flaming rocks began to fall from the sky. The Shellborn people were running up in the mountains trying to get away, Nyobi couldn't contain her magic it was going through her head wanting her to go crazy. She got so mad fire exploded from her, shooting up to tbe sky and sending a shockwave down on everyone knocking them off their feet. The mountains began to crack and shoot fire up in the sky and fire began to swirl around the kingdom. Elsa yelled out to everyone "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW" She led the people out of the kingdom and away from the fire and Kristoff led the trolls out. Angelice was standing at the shore smiling at Nyobi, Elsa runs to her "you can't let her do this"

Angelice turned to Elsa with a smirk on her face "this is who she was meant to be" Elsa grew ice on her hands and punched Angelice in the face knocking her out. Atticus pulled Elsa away from the flames that were swirling everywhere "Elsa you go" Atticus planned to go in and get Nyobi but Elsa wasn't going to let him do this alone "Not this time.. her fire can't hurt me its part of our connection" Atticus was hoping she knew what she was doing, they both ran out on the water with Elsa using her ice to make a path. Elsa and Atticus then had flaming tornadoes coming everywhere and big scary faces of fire appeared through the sky. Elsa and Atticus ran as fast as they could through the tornadoes, Elsa went right through a tornado but wasn't harmed because her magic was harmless for Elsa. Atticus got a few little burns on his arm and Elsa put ice over them for protection. Anna and Kristoff were helping the people get further away and Destiny was hiding behind her, then Anna remembered something she should have remembered ages ago "AAAH I LEFT OLAF IN THE CASTLE" Anna ran back and Kristoff ran with he realized he forgot Sven, Destiny ran with the trolls. Olaf was sitting down in the gallery with Sven just playing around, Anna bursts in and grabs him and Sven and bolts for it. Olaf and Sven were shocked to see the fire everywhere. Soon the fire caught up with the people and they had the ground exploding infront

Elsa spots Nyobi floating in the air releasing streamers of fire everywhere. Atticus yelled out to Nyobi "Nyobi STOP!" Nyobi turns to him and blasts him, Elsa got mad at that so she blasts her back with ice. Nyobi slowly turns around and Elsa sees fire up her arms and hair and her eyes were glowing. She blasts Elsa back and soon they were beginning to blast eachother. Atticus yelled out to Elsa to stop bt she couldn't hear him. Soon Nyobi was throwing Elsa around and attacking her, Elsa didn't want to hurt her but now she was becoming a real pain in the butt. Elsa began to ge angry and she tried to stop her. Atticus ran back as fire and ice swirled around the sky, their magic was created to work together but using it against eachother causes the explosions. Elsa and Nyobis magic turned a fire cloud into something twice as dangerous as ther magic alone, Elsa and Nyobi were still attackingeachother and blasting away. Elsa tried to fight back and she got angry, then she hears a little voice... its Atticus calling out to Elsa. Elsa flips her reality switch on and tries to calm down. She looked down at herself and she just noticed her dress she made with her magic had changed, there was still blue but some of it was now fiery, she assumed it came from Nyobis fire. Nyobi was still the same but she had more fire and more anger than before and the storm was now even bigger and more on fire.

Now that she wasn't concentrating Nyobi swoops in and shoves Elsa on the hard ice. Nyobi approaches her ready to blast her...

TO BE CONTINUED

lots of Kristanna coming soon... were gonna have the wedding, see some wedding vows and the reception and other wedding stuff and more Elsa and Atticus coming soon


	28. Chapter 28

Elsa kicks Nyobi before she blasts and Nyobi instead shoots up the mountain. Elsa stood up and jumped on to Nyobi. She pushed her on to the ground on her stomach and holds her arms back, Nyobi tried to fight back but Elsa froze her arms together and she wasn't able to blast her but she was still making the storm worse. Elsa tried talking to her hoping she will come back to reality.

"Nyobi please stop you dont have to do this" Nyobi kept trying to shake her off so Elsa froze more of her arms.

"What Angelice did was wrong but this isn't the way, we cant work this out together" Nyobi pushes Elsa off but then something else pushes her down.

"Nyobi...please...i love you...i cant lose you... please stop dont turn into what Angelice was...please you are all i have left" Atticus said as he held Nyobi down trying to suck up his tears.

Nyobi suddenly screams and the storm explodes right infront of them. Elsa ducked onto the ground and hid her face away from the explosion. She slowly looks up and all around are snowflakes floating... and stars. Tiny little stars and snowflakes were floating everywhere even through the mountains. It was like they were walking through the galaxy. Atticus stands up looking out everywhere, everyone up the mountains looked up and touched the lights as they came down.

Elsa then heard crying, she turned around to see Nyobi on the ice crying terribly. Elsa hated the fact her sister betrayed her. She went up to Nyobi.

"Nyobi..." Nyobi slowly lifted her face from her hands.

"its going to be okay... i promise" Elsa gave Nyobi a great big hug. Atticus was glad Elsa and Nyobi were okay but when he turns to look at the castle he sees spikes of flaming rock and ice and it was all over the mountains.

As Elsa, Nyobi and Atticus com back closer to land Angelice wakes up from her punch in the face. She stands up to see no fire everywhere, Nyobi stopped the storm and turned it into stars and snowflakes... well Elsa made the snowflakes but soon it all started to settle. Angelice looks over to Nyobi with Elsa and Atticus as they help her on her feet because she was extremely dizzy from all the magic she used. Destiny runs to Nyobi and crushes her with happiness.

Everyone suddenly heard a laugh from behind them, it was Angelice just standing there trying to laugh off her anger because her plan failed to turn Nyobi into what she was, a monster. "Nyobi what are you doing you were becoming your true self" Angelice called out extremely disappointed in her. Atticus said to Angelice "Enough Angelice". Atticus helped Nyobi while Elsa ran to Anna as she came back with the people all safe and sound. Olaf walked over near Angelice.

"Wow what a mess..." he curiously looks to Angelice.

"Was it you" Angelice blasts Olaf off his feet and he splatters on the ground. Elsa goes over to help fix him and Angelice has her magic ready to blast at her but Atticus comes and pushes her down. Angelice raises her hands and shoots Atticus with lightning

"I should have killed you all those years ago.. when you were smaller.. and uglier".

Nyobi looks to Angelice hurting Atticus, if she uses her powers while angry again she might cause another storm but if she doesn't Atticus will die.

"Say hello to our parents for me" Angelice raises her hand ready to blast Atticus and kill him. All of a sudden Angelice gets blasted herself and she falls on her knees. Nyobi is shooting Angelice with fire trying to push her away from Atticus but she starts to shoot back

"Dont make me fight you Nyobi"

"Too late for that"

The two sisters pounce at eachother and attack eachother on the ice making it slippery for both. They continued to strike at eachother then they both try to shoot eachother down. Angelice kicks Nyobi down and uses her powers to hold her down. "Ill make you mine again dear sister" Suddenly a blast of ice blasts Angelice off her feet. Nyobi turned to see Elsa gathering up her magic and shooting more blasts of ice at Angelice. Elsa walks over to Nyobi and helps her on her feet then Angelice jumps back on hers very mad "You dont want to mess with me when im mad"

Nyobi addad "Hey... that is what i used to say when i was little"

"Shut up"

"okay"

Elsa fired up her magic "Come on we can whoop her rotten face"

Nyobi added to that "you know we do kind of have the same face"

"nevermind that then" Elsa quickly thought of something to replace what she said.

"Gonna kick butt with my best buddy" Nyobi smiled and fired up her magic

"sounds good!". Angelice yelled to them

"YOU CANT TAKE ME DOWN" Angelice stomped her feet and she slowly... magically turned herself into a dragon...

eventually when i have finished typing this story im gonna clean it up, its very messy.


	29. Chapter 29

Nyobi yelled out to her sisters dragon form "Angelice dragons breathe fire, you cant hurt me with thatim pretty much made of it" Angelice blows fire out to their direction luckily Nyobi allows the fire to go another direction. Then Nyobi flies up and attacks Angelice with her fire and Elsa slides on the ice freezing Angelice's feet to the water. Angelice falls down and slowly turns back into herself. Elsa and Nyobi come back to everyone.

"Boo yea baby" Nyobi says while slamming her hand down on Elsas hand.

Angelice in th distance was gathering up her magic and she releases black spikes. She blasts them on the people and they fly in so fast they couldn't see anything. Atticus protects Nyobi and Elsa, Kristoff protects Anna and Olaf protects Sven and Destiny... well he tries. The trolls stand still watching the spikes bounce off them and everyone else hides behind them.

"Is everyone okay" Elsa asks everyone as they all stand up. Elsa looks over to Atticus and sees a spike in his leg

"Oh my gosh Atticus!" Atticus looks down to it and pulls it out

"Dont worry it didn't go too far"

"Are you sure"

"im positive"

Kristoff was still holding Anna close to him and she slowly lets her go "i need you to go over to your sister" Anna was confused.

"What why"

"just go off to your sister for me"

"Im fine with yo..."

Anna hugged Kristoff and she felt something sticking out of his back... there were two spikes in Kristoffs lower back. Anna got scared.

"Kristoff?" suddenly Kristoff falls to the ground and Anna to keep hold of him.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna slowly takes out the spikes and tries to keep him comfortable.

"SOMEBODY HELP HIM PLEASE!" The trolls run to Kristoff.

"Kristoff my boy" Bulda takes Kristoffs hand and Pabbie tries to heal the wound.

Pabbie unfortunately says"I cant heal him... there is magic in his wound that wont let him heal" says Pabbie, Anna held him tighter.

Elsa went over to Anna and saw Kristoff on her lap "He got hit" Anna cried.

Nyobi continued to blast Angelice and then Angelice swirls up lightning bolts and blasts at the people. Elsa thought defeating her would be impossible she was too strong. Elsa then remembers the time Elsa and Nyobi blasted at eachother and it caused a massive explosion it might not completely get rid of her but it should weaken her.

Elsa then says to Nyobi "Do you remember when we were hiding in the mountains and... we got angry"

Nyobi could tell what she was thinking about after a little moment.

"Are you absolutely positive you wanna do this"

"it might be the only way"

Elsa turned to Atticus "Atticus i need you to help my sister get Kristoff and the people out of here please"

Atticus and Anna pick up Kristoff and carry him to the castle to try and fix him up. Sven comes up to Kristoff and sadly nuzzles his wound.

Anna sees Sven and decides to let him carry Kristoff in the castle. Atticus stays behind and helps the people get inside the castle and Elsa and Nyobi prepare themselves cause what they're about to do is going to sting. Angelice starts to run towards them all fired up and Elsa and Nyobi quickly build up their magic.

Nyobi asks Elsa "Are you ready"

Elsa answered her "Absolutely not".

As she pounces in the air Elsa and Nyobi blast her. It causes another major explosion that sends glowing shockwaves everywhere.

Atticus was able to get everyone inside but himself and he got knocked by the shockwaves and all the windows on the castle shattered.

Angelice was unconscious but so were Elsa and Nyobi. Elsa was able to wake up before the others and she saw the plan worked. Soon Nyobi stood up and spotted Atticus unconscious as well. She bolts to him.

"Atticus... Atticus are you okay" Nyobi says as she holds her brother.

His arm was terribly hurt, so was his head and his chest got a great big burn. Nyobi remembered the last time her powers went extreme and she hurt him but looking at it all over again makes her feel worse. Elsa looks over to them she hoped he wasn't hurt too badly.

Angelice gets up from the ground and grabs Elsa. Nyobi gently puts Atticus down and goes to help Elsa.

"I was just going to kill just Atticus but now i see no reason why i shouldn't kill you too" Angelice says as she holds Elsa by her neck.

Nyobi then comes in "Angelice... put her down!"

Angelice throws her down and Elsa quickly goes behind Nyobi. Nyobi had to do something she should have done earlier.

"Get out Angelice just go"

"Nyobi i did this for you... for us"

"No you did this for yourself... you destroyed our family... you are NOT my family... not anymore"

Angelice was hurting inside knowing her sister didn't love her anymore.

Nyobi continued "you need to leave... and never come back"

Elsa was afraid she was going to want to kill her even more because of what Nyobi. But Angelice turned away and she vanished into thin air. Nyobi thought for a moment, did she really just leave? she didn't put up a fight or kill anyone...was it really over?

Elsa hears a groan behind her so she looks around and then she sees Atticus trying to stand up. She goes to help him on his feet and and stroked the hair away from his eyes.

The trolls come out and cheer "Yay the witch is gone".

Nyobi had suspicions "somethings doent seem right".


	30. Chapter 30

The people come out of the castle and they see Angelice is gone. They all cheer and do group hugs but Anna is having trouble with Kristoff he is dying the magic in his wound is preventing him from healing. Pabbie stays with him trying to find a way to remove the magic before he dies.

Elsa put her arms around Atticus and squeezes him tight. Elsa was so glad this was over but she worried for Anna and Kristoff hoping he will be okay.

"I guess your Nanna was wrong... i hope" Elsa says to Atticus.

Atticus pulls back from the hug "What do you mean by that"

"Well she said there was death in my future... someone i care about was going to die"

"My Nanna is never wrong"

Nyobi was looking out at Elsas ice she made on the water still thinking and suddenly she sees a cloud with strange lightning in the reflection of the ice. She looks up and sees it turn into Angelice. Elsa spots her floating behind them on a cloud and screams right in Atticus's ear. Atticus turns around and when he sees Angelice he brings Elsa closer.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Angelice yelled to Atticus.

Angelice gathers up a red lightning bolt and she blasts it at Atticus. Atticus tries to protect Elsa as the bolt comes flying towards them. Angelice was fired up on anger more than ever and she believes it is all because of Atticus and the things he told Nyobi but it was her own fault she put herself in that situation.

Atticus hears a scream coming closer to him and suddenly he is pushed out of the way and on the ground with Elsa ontop of him. He looks up and he sees Nyobi trying to stay on her feet and she looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

Nyobi couldn't let Angelice hurt him again she had to save him and Elsa and she had the lightning bolt strike her chest. Elsa stood up and looked at Nyobi all shocked she was hoping nothing harmful happened and Atticus did the same but he was still onthe ground. Atticus looks over to Angelice and she looks terrified which makes him extremely nervous.

Elsa says to her "Nyobi?".

Elsa was getting worried like everyone else. Suddenly Elsa sees Nyobi's hands glowing and light crawling up them.

Nyobi feels a funny tingle going up her hands and when she lifts them she sees her hands were stone and it continued to grow up her arms. It soon started to grow up her feet and behind her head. Nyobi wasn't able to move her hands or feet and soon couldn't move anything else and seconds later... she was completely stone.

Everyone was shocked, Elsa lifted her hands over her mouth and Atticus looked like he was going to explode. Elsa went in front of Nyobi.

"Nyobi?... oh no...oh no" Elsa fell to her knees as her tears started to fill her eyes. Atticus stood up and went up to Nyobi. He covered his mouth with his hands trying not to cry bug he couldn't hold it in he fell to his knees and leaned his head against his sister balling his eyes. Angelice was not satisfied one bit she wanted to get Atticus but instead she got Nyobi and it killed her.

Angelice killed the one person that Elsa could relate to, they both had a special power and once nearly killed their closest family member and had to keep it hidden and shut off from people because of how dangerous they were. With Nyobi she wasn't considered dangerous or scary she felt more alive. But now that is gone she was gone. Elsa turned around and blasted Angelice.

Angelice grabbed Elsa and flew her up in the sky planning to drop her then Elsa creates an explosion between them and she blows off into a cave in the mountain. Angelice goes to where Elsa is and has her magic ready to blast at Elsa but Elsa couldn't do it. She didn't want to fight anymore.

"Go on kill me... kill me like you killed your sister"

Angelice was full of guilt everytime her sister was mentioned. Angelice was a monster but now she just realized how bad it was. She conjured up a red lightning bolt and she struck herself slowly.

"What on earth are you doing?" Elsa says to Angelice.

"turning people to stone doesn't kill anyone, it just put them to sleep but they are never able to wake up"

Angelice sat on the ground continuing to talk to Elsa as she super slowly turns to stone.

"I did everything for her... i wanted her to feel like she wasn't the only one who is super powerful and dangerous... but instead i lost myself... i always cared for Nyobi and Atticus... but i had to get rid of it... all the care"

Elsa saw she was truthful about what she was saying. Angelice wiped the dirt off her face.

"my mother was right... as usual... its not the magic that is dangerous..its what you choose to do with it.. if i hadn't struck myself i would have given it up but i deserve this"

Angelice pulls off her family necklace from of her necklace and she throws it to Elsa.

"Your gonna need that.. give the people back all the magic i took"

Elsa picks up the necklace and she stares at it for a moment. Suddenly Angelice closes her eyes and she turns to stone. Elsa looks at her quite shocked knowing how much she cared even though she tried to kill her family and regrets everything she ever did.


	31. Chapter 31

It was Christmas morning... the wedding was meant to be today. Everyone should be enjoying themselves and celebrating. In the castle of Arendelle nobody was enjoying themselves, In the middle of the courtyard where nearly all of Svalbard stood around the statue of Nyobi. In the castle lying in a bed slowly dying was Kristoff and next to him was Anna, Elsa and the trolls trying to keep him alive.

"Im sorry dear the magic won't come out" Pabbie says to Anna.

"What...No"

"im afraid he wont make it to the end of the day"

Anna began to cry even harder and she layed next to Kristoff keeping him comfortable and Olaf hugged Sven as he also silently cried. Elsa hasn't stopped crying since Nyobi was turned to stone and now she cant take it anymore. She walks out of the room and tries to suck it up but it was all too much. Elsa went down to Nyobi and sitting infront of her was Atticus unable to lift his head and even look at her. Destiny sat next to Atticus also very sad. Elsa went behind him and put her around him and Atticus held her hand trying not to cry more. Elsa stood up and walked up to Nyobi then she pulled out Angelice's necklace and puts it around her arm.

"Angelice did love you... and Atticus... she just made bad choices"

Elsa gently touched Nyobis arm and suddenly she felt a little tingle go up her arm. She looks to it and sees her mark is glowing. She looks to Nyobi and her mark was glowing also and then that moment she realized something she should have realized ages ago. Angelice was awaken by their magic maybe it can help Nyobi.

Elsa grabbed Nyobi's hand and slowly their marks both glew extremely bright. Atticus and the rest of Svalbard looked to Nyobi and saw she was glowing hoping whatever was happening she would come back. Atticus rose his head as the light shined in his face and then he felt his necklace going all shaky as it was hiding under his shirt. He pulls it out and he hears voices that sound like Nyobi's. Ashe heard those voices he gripped onto his necklace very tight.

Elsa then saw Angelice's necklace glowing and suddenly the light gently explodes. Elsa still gripping onto Nyobi can feel her arm wasn't completely rock. The rock was coming off her arms and it soon came off her legs and it kept going until she was free.

Elsa caught Nyobi as she collapsed and she layed her on the ground next to Atticus. Nyobi starts to snore very loudly she actually doesn't know she isn't stone anymore and she wont until she wakes up. She curls up twitching her foot and starts to talk in her sleep.

"No i wanna be the fairy you were the fairy last time" Nyobi says as she sleeps.

Elsa and Atticus both quietly giggle at that.

"My feet feel funny they don't feel like they..."

Nyobi's eyes pop open and she sits up screaming. She looks around at everyone, her whole family was there staring at her and Atticus and Elsa were right next to her. She believed she was dead until Elsa jumped on her and hugged her tight.

"Aaaah Nyobi your alive" Elsa screams as she sits up.

"Yes you are alive" Atticus then adds.

Atticus then grabs Nyobi and starts shaking her by the shoulders.

"HOW DARE YOU SAVE ME I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU HOW COULD YOU!..."

Nyobi looks down and starts to feel terrible, she thought saving him was a good thing but it looks like he isn't happy with it.

Atticus pulls her sister and hugs her so tight she couldn't breathe. Atticus was happy to have her sister care about her hopefully this time they will stick. Everyone cheered and Kayota who was in the crowd comes in and picks up Elsa, Nyobi and Atticus and squeezes them tight. Destiny jumps ontop of Nyobi and licks her face.

"Gross Destiny gross stop it...okay i love you too"

They all get put down then Nyobi finds Angelice's necklace on her arm.

"It was your sisters necklace she said it was to give back the magic she stole" Elsa says to Nyobi.

Nyobi then has a thought "Where is that guy who is marrying your sister"

"He is dying there is nothing we can do, the magic was keeping him from getting better"

Nyobi realized that Angelice's magic was the one that shot Kristoff maybe her magic can remove it. Nyobi went inside the castle looking around for him and Atticus and Elsa followed, Elsa helped her find the way because she got lost three times.

Nyobi walked in the room to see Anna still crying ontop of Kristoff and the castle staff gathered sadly around them. Nyobi went to Kristoff and looked at his very pale face and saw how bad his wound was.

"Nyobi what are you doing?" Elsa starts to get abit freaked out by what she wa doing.

Nyobi takes Angelice's necklace and she hovers it over Kristoff's wound. She was able to carefully use her necklace and slowly the magic from the wound went into the necklace. Pabbie placed his hands on his wound and tries to heal it again and this time it was slowly working. Anna felt him squeeze her hand and she began to cry of joy.

Elsa went next to her sister and joined the hug then Atticus, Nyobi and all the staff left them happily alone. All the trolls cheered extremely loudly which got Kristoff to just open his eyes. He looks over to Anna.

"we were meant to be married today"

"Its ok Kristoff maybe we shouldn't get married today"

"How about tomorrow"

"I can do that if you can"

Anna gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Merry Christmas you smelly fartbag"

Elsa left the room and let them two have time alone andlet the trolls do their stuff. Elsas sadness was all gone everyone was happy it felt like it was all she needed for Christmas. But later on after she gave everyone the new for the wedding to be tomorrow Atticus was standing at the courtyard next to the Christmas tree with a small present for her. Elsa couldn't resist so she opened her present, it was a snowflake shaped rock necklace.

"Well its was from me and Nyobi who ... helped...abit"

Elsa jumped on him and hugged him then she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Nyobi came to check on them but she realized she came at another terrible time. Elsa had a thought.

"No no its ok, in fact its a good time to tell you that your family is invited to my sisters wedding... if theres enough room"

"Oh dont worry it will probably just be my Uncle Kayota and my Nanna and Pappa and im sure the rest will fit at the reception.. hopefully".

Elsa felt everything come into place. She enjoyed the rest of Christmas day with Nyobi and Atticus then spent the night with Anna and Kristoff opening presents.

NEXT PART OF THE STORY IS THE WEDDING OF ANNA AND KRISTOFF!NEXT PART COMING JANUARY 2


	32. Chapter 32

The guards were all lined up outside as Nyobi walked past them this morning. She sees Andrew walking past and she couldn't help but going over to him.

"Oh well look who it is, The crazy looney that tried to kill me" Nyobi sarcasticly says to Andrew.

"Dont bug me about it i dont actually remember anything"

"Oh sure and how exactly did you get involved with my sister"

"I told you yesterday i dont remember a thing.. although i think it started in a bathroom"

"As usual you start with a bathroom"

"Geez still just as mean as when you were little"

"Your still a pain in the butt"

"Your still crazy"

"...whatdidyoucallme?"

Nyobi feels her temper rising until Andrew quickly asks Nyobi a question.

"How about dinner tomorrow"

"You...wait what"

"Dinner...tomorrow"

"...I can do that"

Atticus is behind them with his Nanna on her wheelchair and he overhears the conversation and decides to come in and break it up before it gets messy.

"Woah ok she isn't available at the moment"

Atticus then pulls her away and they head for the castle then Olaf walks past and waves at them.

Nanna points to Olaf "Who dat"

Atticus replies annoyed because of how many people she points to "Nanna its just a snowman"

Nanna gets freaked "That's Alive... Atticus go kill that thing"

"Nanna we don't need to kill the snowman"

Nanna suddenly tries to get up on her feet thinking she can go and take down Olaf but Atticus holds her to her chair. Atticus gets very annoyed then Kayota walks over with Pappa. He asks Kayota to take Nanna "Could you please take this woman!" but Kayota already had Pappa and he couldn't take Nanna so she shoves her to Andrew but he didn't want her either but there was nobody to give her to so he walked her inside.

Anna and Elsa were in Annas bedroom getting her all ready for her big day. Annas face was all ready and her hair was all nicely done thanks to her lovely sister. Anna was so nervous she couldn't stop biting her fingers.

"wow being nervous at my own wedding is such a pain"

"Dont worry once you get to the alter and your standing next to Kristoff your fear will go right away"

Anna began to fan herself with her hands and she tried to relax but it was extremely difficult she was only an hour away from walking down the isle. Anna then walked to her closet and she pulls out her dress and Elsa goes over to her to take her first look at it.

Elsa was completely stunned by how amazing it was.

"Wow...my gosh...just gorgeous" .

Nyobi comes in the room jumping of joy and runs straight to the window and pulls the curtains away.

"Its ready"

Anna and Elsa were curious to know what Nyobi was going on about and they walked to the window and they saw a swirly cloud in the sky with a love heart in the middle. Nyobi was able to make a shape in the clouds with her magic. Anna squealed and teared up she was more nervous and excited. Elsa decided to go and check up on Kristoff who probably is ten times more nervous than Anna.

Kayota with his powers back that were stolen from Angelice, was able to use his powers to allow the trolls to walk in the sun for one day. Today was a good day for it all the trolls were getting Kristoff ready for his big day. There was lots of happy tears from Bulda and Pabbie gave him his one of his lucky crystals for good luck. The troll that is combing Kristoff's hair was pulling really hard and Kristoff accidentally tipped her over.

"Woops sorry" said Kristoff

Elsa comes in the room and she is glad that Kristoff is all clean and that he actually didn't smell bad. The trolls backed off and they left to the ceremony. Elsa walked over to Kristoff and tried to tidy his hair up Kristoff felt extremely awkward having Elsa comb his hair but at least it wasn't painful. Elsa then asked Kristoff if he was ready.

"Im extreeeeemely nervous, i hope nothing goes wrong" Kristoff says to Elsa while he looks at his hands.

Elsa assured him nothing will go wrong she has everything under control. Olaf came in with Sven all dressed up and ready for the wedding as well and Elsa was blown away to how cute the both were. Sven walks up to Kristoff and he nuzzled him sadly and Kristoff asked him what was wrong but Sven lowered his head and made some small sounds. Kristoff thinks that Sven thinks he is gonna leave him and they cant be friends anymore but Kristoff would never let that happen. He hugged Sven.

"Dont worry buddy nothing is gonna happen to us, we will always be together"

Kristoff had a tear come from his eyes as his puppy eyes came up and then Sven had tears aswell.

"Your like my brother MAN!"

Kristoff then said in his reindeer voice "_I LOVE YOU KRISTOFF"_

"GAAAAH I LOVE YOU TOO SVEN" They both cried and hugged eachother and Elsa stood behind them, Elsa thought how sweet those two are.

Sneak Peek at tomorrow:

Elsa walks her sister down the aisle

were gonna hear Kristoff's and Annas wedding vows

Sven accidentally swallows the rings...


	33. Chapter 33

Yea its abit messy never written a wedding before

Some calming music was playing in the room with snowflake decorations everywhere, everyone was silent even the trolls and soon Olaf and Sven were making their way down the aisle. They were holding two very shiny rings which were for Anna and Kristoff they belonged to Anna and Elsa's grandparents. Olaf stood aside next to the priest who was happy along with everyone and Kristoff felt like he was going to faint he was so nervous.

Anna who was waiting at the end was pacing around the room trying not to puke, or faint, or cry, or trip over her veil. Elsa tried to calm her but she wasnt able to get a word out to her because she kept pacing and pacing and talking to herself.

"What if I screw this up.. this is a big walk i'm taking... i could trip and embarrass myself and.." Anna tried to contain herself but she had too many negative thoughts.

"Anna..everything will be fine.. don't think of how long the aisle is of if anything is going to screw this up.. think of how happy you and Kristoff will be when you are finally married and how amazing your life is going to be" Elsa said to Anna quietly so no one could hear them they were only behind the door.

The main music started to play and Anna and Elsa could both hear the people standing up. Elsa passed Anna her flowers and she wrapped her arm around hers tightly hoping it would make Anna feel better. The doors opened in front and Anna could see Kristoff he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the priest. Elsa and Anna slowly walked down the aisle and as they did Anna's face went pale and she tried to hold it in and Elsa held onto Anna tighter so she would stop her from shaking her arms around. Elsa slowly let go of Anna and she quickly went to stand next to Kristoff.

Kristoff takes a peek at Anna and he is stunned, she was beautiful he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life it beats seeing an ice palace. He tried not to stare hoping it wasn't rude. The priest asked them both if they were okay because they both looked very pale but they both gave a large smile and nodded their heads. Kristoff looks down at his feet thinking he should say something so he does before the priest begins.

"You look really beautiful"

Anna quickly responds "Thankyou.. you look beautifu.. no i mean not that.. you look guy beautiful... handsome..."

They both looked away then the priest began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together Kristoff and Anna in holy matrimony.."

As he spoke Kristoff took Anna's hand and they smiled at each other. They both then started to think what where they so nervous about. They both feel so much better just being together.

Olaf was liking how the rings looked and he decided to have a hold of them.

"Look Sven look how sparkly they are..." Olaf accidentally dropped them and they were rolling around in circles. Olaf tries to stop them with his feet but it was very tricky. Sven tried to help by trying to jump on them but jumped on Olaf instead. Olaf stood up and he could feel something in his belly and when he looked at his he saw the rings were in his stomach. Sven pushed his face in this stomach trying to find them but then he pulls his face out and he looks like hes choking. Olaf had no idea what was wrong with him. Olaf looks for the ring in his stomach and Sven tries to keep still but he cant breathe.

"Do you Kristoff take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part"

"I Do" Kristoff says proudly.

"And do you Anna take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"YEEES...oh i mean i do" Anna said excitingly.

As it came time for the rings Sven comes behind them trying to get whats in his throat out and Olaf still trying to find the rings in his belly. Sven suddenly coughs up the rings right next to Anna and Kristoff's feet. Anna backs off from them and looks at Sven quite disgusted. Kristoff picks up the rings and tries to wipe off some of the reindeer spit all over it. He gives Anna her ring trying to ignore the fact its all reindeer slobbered.

Olaf goes to Sven with a very distressed face.

"Im afraid the rings are long gone" Sven points to Anna and Kristoff and sees they have the rings and he is quite confused wondering how they got there. Olaf went to sit next to Elsa and Sven went next to Kristoff.

After Kristoff puts the ring on Anna he says to her "You are to be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.. i mean your the most amazing person that ive ever met oh same thing your still amazing. And i would like to thank Elsa if you don't mind"

Elsa looks at him all curious wondering what he meant. Kristoff took

"Without that eternal winter she made we wouldn't have met. And i guess the trolls were right... this is real true love. And i promise you from the very bottom of my heart i will love you the way you imagined true love would be... don't care how i will do it. I vow to protect you from any harm from any"

Anna had a happy tear come from her eye and her cheeks went up she couldn't put away that goofy smile. But Kristoff liked her goofy smile.


	34. Chapter 34

Before Anna was going to Kristoff her ring she decided to give him her own speech.

"Actually i have something else for you as well as your ring"

Anna pulled out a bag full of her favorite things but she only needed one thing.

"This is actually yours but so im returning it... but i kept it with me because it brought me the best luck since you gave it to me"

Anna pulls her hand out of her bag and out comes Kristoff's hat, the one Kristoff gave to her when he rode her back to Arendelle. Kristoff was absolutely surprised he had been looking for that hat for ages and now he remembered where it went.

"So i have been sleeping with it ever since...well when your not around but... now im giving it back to you because i know how much you love this hat"

Kristoff takes his hat and has a little stare at it. He then smells it.

"It even smells the same"

"I'm not going to need it anymore now knowing you will be there which is much better... and that is what ive always wanted since i fell completely in love with you just to wake up next to you... because your the most beautiful...beautiful thing that has happened in my life.. besides my sister... and i promise to love you the best way i can.. you deserve that...and a zillion more things but hey i have the rest of our lives to do it" Anna tried to hide the tears and be a man but... gosh she just couldn't.

Kristoff felt a little tear come from his eye. He quickly wiped it away before Anna could see it but Anna saw everything and she was glad to see him happy. Kristoff kissed Annas hand, then Anna gave Kristoff her ring. Elsa had tears aswell as Olaf and Atticus and Nyobis Nanna was giving Olaf an evil stare.

The priest continued as he said a prayer of dedication. They all bowed their heads as he spoke.

"I know pronoune you husband and wife, you may kiss away"

Kristoff yanked Anna to him and he gave her the best kiss she had ever had in her life. Everyone jumped off their seat and they cheered to the new happy couple. Nyobi cheered and shot fireballs in the air and accidentally blew through the roof. Sven had tears of joy coming up in his eyes.

Destiny was outside helping with the wedding party she was able to get all the gear out on the frozen fjord that Elsa had fixed up super thick so nothing with break through it and Nyobi made a huge stage for the music there were some good old bands coming. All of Arendelle and Svalvard were going to attend the party.

People were blowing up champagne bottles everwhere and Elsa got soaked. She was quite disappointed the dress she was wearing was expensive. She went to her room and went to see if anything else would be nice and carefully put her dirty one aside for laundry. Elsa thought maybe her ice dress would be nice but she wears it all the time not really something for a wedding. Elsa wondered if maybe she could change her dress around maybe make it look different. She put her dress on and changed the colour from blue to white. Her dress was very snowy and not to fancy and she cleaned up ber hair

The party was already getting crazy and Atticus was singing on stage entertaining the crowd. Anna and Kristoff were sitting down sharing a big huge ice-cream sundae enjoying themselves. Nyobi was at the table with Destiny next to her eating aswell and Nyobi had heaps of butter all over her vegetables and Destiny had some nice buckets of fish.

Atticus finished his song and bowed to the audience and as he looked out he sees Elsa in the distance and his eyes popped out of his head. I dont think he had seen Elsa so beautiful since he met her but he always thought she was beautiful. He got so distracted he fell foward and landed on the ice and hit his head.

Elsa ran to him and helped him up.

"My gosh Atticus did you try to crowd surf or something"

"Naaah just admiring the view".

Elsa's cheeks went bright red when he said that and she tried to hide it from him. Atticus stood up properly and then he said to Elsa.

"My gosh... you always seem to amaze me"

Atticus continued to admire Elsa and how dazzling she was. He then took Elsas hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Woah.. where are we going"

"Somewhere we can be alone".


	35. Chapter 35 ENDING

Kristoff was walking around looking for Sven then Olaf skips around playing with Kristoff's lute.

"I love this thing can i have it" Olaf happily asks

Kristoff took the lute off Olaf, he would never give up his precious lute it was a gift from Anna.

"Be careful this is very special"

Olaf apologizes and he walks off happily as usual and Nanna was slowly following him trying to get him.

"Come here evil snowboy!"

Kristoff played around on his lute but didn't know someone was looking at him.

Nyobi could hear a nice calming music coming from behind her head and she turned to see Kristoff having a little jam on his lute. Nyobi decided to go and get a closer look while she wasn't doing anything.

"You play the lute?"

Kristoff flinched and hid the lute behind his back

"Nothing...its nothing"

"Hahahaaaa you can play... can ya sing?"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders then Nyobi pulled him on the stage andshe announces to the crowd.

"THE GROOM IS GONNA SING EVERYBODY"

Kristoff tried to run away he did not want to sing in front heaps of people. Nyobi sits him down on a stool and she sits next to the piano. Kristoff looks down at his feet wanting to run very far away. Anna spots him on stage and she smiles hoping maybe he was going to sing because she loved to hear him sing but he was silent. Nyobi decided to start him off so she sang some words and through the song Kristoff strummed a few strings on his lute. Nyobi kept going for abit until suddenly Kristoff started to sing. Anna squealed of happiness and she went to join him so she pushed through the crowd as fast as she could without being rude she did NOT want to miss out on this moment.

Anna slid the on the stage and she started to sing with Kristoff and the crowd cheered louder. It was turning into a romantic moment and then Kristoff passed his lute to one of the musicians and he took her onto the dance floor. They both sang and danced around the dance floor and the crowd wassoon singing with them. Nyobi was still on the piano playing along. Then Kristoff scoops Anna up and he kisses her, it was one of the most romantic moments they both ever had. Nyobi finished the song looking like she was enjoying it more than everyone else and she bowed to the crowd.

"Thankyou everybody... yes Congratulations to the newlyweds" Nyobi said to the crowd. Anna and Kristoff were still kissing away on the dance floor.

Atticus pulled Elsa to the bridge that leads into the castle, Finally it was a peaceful place where nobody can bother them.

"Well... its just us... finally" Atticus said to Elsa as he pulled her close.

"So... what do you want to do" Elsa said as she put his arms around him.

"Oh..uhh...I was thinking something like this" Atticus leaned into Elsa and she kissed her. It was the best kiss Elea ever had in her life and this time there was no was perfect.

Nyobi sat on tge castle roof watching how cool the view was. She pulled out her sister's necklace and and she thought about the good times she had with her whole family, all the fishing trips, the family chess night, her mother reading bedtime stories in the living room and the food fight they once had. They were her favorite memories. Suddenly Elsa popped out of nowhere and comes to sit next to her.

"Are you good up here" Asks Elsa

"Yea.. were you just with my brother"

Elsa blushed and she gave a very slow nod.

"Yes we were together..."

"Do NOT tell me about his kissing i don't wanna know"

Elsa couldn't help herself.

"...He is such a good kisser"

"Groooooss stop talking about it eeew".

Elsa zipped her mouth closed then Nyobi says.

"Gonna have to go back to Svalvard im now the tribe leader...thingy...like a queen...ish"

"Thats amazing...oh that means your leaving...and Atticus"

Elsa realized that if Nyobi had to go Atticus had to go with her.

"I dont know Elsa... if Atticus would like to come he doesn't have to"

"It doesn't matter.. no matter how far away you guys are i know Atticus will always love me.. and I will know you will always be my best friend in the whole world...Anna aswell...shes the best sister in the whole world"

Elsa and Nyobi walked off the roof and they were playing around trying not to fall, luckilly Nyobi can fly.

Everyone gathered around as the last performance of the night was about to take place. Elsa and Nyobi took the stage and they sung together. Soon everybody was dancing with them and Anna and Kristoff were swept in.

Elsa couldn't be any happier her sister was married to someone who actually loves her and someone who shes known more than a day, She had Atticus who was the first and best man she has ever loved, then there is Nyobi who was Elsas new best friend another someone like Anna she could be herself around but she can blast her off her feet without hurting her. There were many ups and downs but in the end everything turned for the best. and once again All is well in Arendelle.

**might do some mini stories for all the characters**


End file.
